Verbotene Liebe
by Foxi-kun
Summary: Takatos Cousine kommt für einige Tage zu Besuch und landet versehendlich mit den Tamern in der Digiwelt und findet dort die Liebe ihres Lebens. ( =.= Ich hasse Summarys. Lest die Fic. Sie ist wirklich gut.)
1. Prolog 1: Wie alles begann

So ich hab mal wieder in meinem Archiv gegraben und auf was bin ich gestoßen? Auf meine bisher erfolgreichste Fic.  
  
Warnung an alle: CROSSBREEDING. Don't like it, don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitzte weder Digimon noch die Charas. Die gehören... ähh... na ja jedenfalls nicht mir. Was mir allerdings gehört sind Omiko, Vixenmon und Foxmon.  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"text" = gesprochen text =gedacht  
  
Und hier geht's los mit dem ersten Part des Prologs:  
  
Verbotene Liebe Part 1  
  
Takato kam gerade von der Schule zurück nach Hause als seine Mutter ihm sagte das seine Cousine Omiko für ein paar Tage zu Besuch käme. Takato ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Takato, warum machst du so ein böses Gesicht?" Gillmon war vom Bett aufgesprungen um Takato zu begrüßen. "Meine Cousine Omiko kommt für ein paar Tage vorbei. Die ist so nervig." Takato verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken seine Cousine für mehrere Tage um sich zu haben und warf seine Schultasche mit Schwung in die Ecke. "Och so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben." Takato sah seinen Digimonpartner fragend an. "Du kennst sie nicht. Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe war sie eine gemeine, fiese zwölfjährige die mich immer geärgert hat." Gillmon ließ nicht locker. "Wann hast du sie denn zum letzten Mal gesehen?" Takato schloß kurz die Augen um zu Überlegen. "Hm, dass ist jetzt etwa vier Jahre her. Ich war damals elf." Takato setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Aber in vier Jahren kann sich viel verändern. Vielleicht ist sie jetzt netter als damals." "Vielleicht hast du Recht Gillmon. Komm wir müssen uns beeilen wenn wir die anderen im Park treffen wollen." Takato warf sich eine Jacke über und er verlies mit Gillmon die Wohnung.  
  
Rika und Renamon warteten schon ungeduldig als Takato und Gillmon den Park erreichten. Sie sieht wiedermal wunderschön aus. Aber ich trau mich nicht ihr meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Dieser Gedanke packte Takato als er sich neben Rika auf die Bank setzte. "Wird auch langsam Zeit das du kommst. Wir warten schon seit zehn Minuten", maulte Rika. Allerdings konnte man ein kleines Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln erkennen, das sagte 'War nur Spaß'. Im selben Augenblick kam Henry mit Terriermon auf der Schulter in den Park geschlendert. "Hallo Leute, wie geht's?", fragte Henry in die Runde. "Uns geht's gut. Und dir?", kam die Frage zurück. "Mir geht's auch gut. Und gibts irgendwas neues?" "Ja", sagte Takato, "meine Cousine Omiko kommt uns für ein paar Tage besuchen. Da muss unser Videoabend wohl ausfallen." "Hm, das ist nicht so gut. Aber bei mir können wirs nicht machen. Meine Mutter erwartet am Samstag Besuch. Was ist Rika, geht's bei dir?" Rika schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Die Handwerker sind unsre Wohnung am renovieren. Wir könnten doch zu Takato gehen wenn wir unsre Digimon verstecken." Gillmon schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein das könnt ihr doch nicht machen. Wir wollen auch unsren Spaß haben." Takato hatte eine Idee. "Ich müsste Omiko nur kurz ablenken dann könnten die Digimon in mein Zimmer gehen. Mein Fernseher ist auch an den Videorekorder angeschlossen. Da können die Digimon ne 'Digi-Party feiern." Renamon, Gillmon und Terriermon sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an, nickten dann kurz. Renamon ergriff das Wort. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Also ich bin einverstanden." Auch Gillmon und Terriermon waren einverstanden. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie mit einem Basketballspiel. Digimon gegen Tamer. Als sie sich um sechs Uhr abends voneinander verabschiedeten, hatte Renamon gerade denn Siegtreffer für die Digimon gemacht. Mit einem letzten Winken verließen Takato und Guilmon den Park.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne besondere Zwischenfälle, aber am Mittwoch Nachmittag klingelte es an Takatos Wohnungstür. Er öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Sie war etwa einen Kopf größer als Takato. Bei sich trug sie einen Lederkoffer und eine Handtasche. "Bin ich hier richtig bei Matsuki?" Takato sah sie genau an. "Omiko? Bist du das?" "Takato? Ja ich bins. Würdest du mir bitte mit dem Koffer helfen. Der ist verdammt schwer." Während sie sprach deutete Omiko auf den Koffer neben sich. "Wie... ach klar. Mach ich doch mit links." Takato nahm den Koffer und schleppte ihn in die Wohnung. "Meine Mutter ist nicht da. Wir hatten mit dir erst gegen Abend gerechnet. Komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." So schnell er konnte schleppte er den Koffer an seiner Zimmertür vorbei. Hoffentlich kommt Gillmon nicht auf den Gedanken jetzt nachzuschauen wer an der Tür war. Takato hatte richtig geraten. Kaum waren sie an der Tür vorbei öffnete sie sich einen Spalt breit und Gillmons steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Zum Glück hatten Takato und Omiko die Tür zum Gästezimmer erreicht. Takato öffnete die Tür und stellte den Koffer neben das Bett. "Wenn du dich frisch machen willst, das Badezimmer ist eine Tür weiter links." "Woher hast du den Spruch denn? Du warst doch sonst nicht so höflich." Takato grinste sie an. "Hab ich mal in einem Film gesehnen." Während Omiko anfing ihren Koffer auszupacken ging Takato zurück in sein Zimmer. "Mensch Gillmon. Beinah hätte sie dich gesehen." Guilmon blickte zu Boden und scharrte mit den Füßen. "Tut mir leid Takato." Takato grinste. "Ist ja zum Glück nix passiert. Aber sei beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger." Eine Stunde später kam Takatos Mutter nach Hause. Sie und Omiko unterhielten sich einige Zeit lang und Takato beschloss mit Gillmon einen Spaziergang zu machen.  
  
Die Tage verflogen und endlich war Samstag. Takato und seine Freunde hatten schon einen Plan ausgeheckt um Omiko abzulenken. Um sieben Uhr abends klingelte es. Takato öffnete. Draußen standen Rika, Henry, Renamon und Terriermon. "Also jeder weiß was er zu tun hat?" Takato sah in die Runde. Alle nickten. "Ok. Los geht's." Rika und Takato gingen ins Wohnzimmer zu Omiko, während Henry die Digimon in Takatos Zimmer brachte. Als Henry das Wohnzimmer betrat, begann Takato Omiko seine Freunde vorzustellen. Nach dieser Begrüßung legte Takato den Video ein. Auf 'Scary Movie' hatten sie sich schon seit Wochen gefreut. Mit Cola und Chips bestückt saßen alle auf dem Sofa und genossen den Film. Auch die Digimon hatten es sich bequem gemacht. Gillmon futterte Tütenweise Chips in sich rein, Renamon saß entspannt auf Takatos Bett und Terriermon umklammerte ein Glas Cola. Mitten im Film begannen die D-Arcs von Takato, Henry und Rika zu piepen. "Omiko halt den Film mal an. Wir müssen mal kurz raus Telefonieren." Die drei Freunde rannten aus dem Wohnzimmer, stießen die Tür zu Takatos Zimmer auf und stürmten hinein. Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Gillmon an den Chips und begann fürchterlich zu husten. "Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?", hörten sie Omikos besorgte Stimme. "Ja, alles klar", rief Takato zurück. Er zog sein D-Arc aus der Tasche. Der Bildschirm leuchtete in grellen Rot, würde aber kurz darauf klar und zeigte so etwas wie eine Karte. "Hm, wenn ich mir die Karte so anschaue liegt der Zielpunkt nur zwei Blocks östlich von hier. Gehn wir hin?" Takato sah seine Freunde an und bemerkte Rikas fragenden Blick. "Und was machen wir mit Omiko?" Takato legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Dann kam ihn eine Idee. "Wir sagen ihr wir gehen nur mal kurz zum Kiosk." Rika schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ne blöde Idee!" "Wenn du ne bessere hast, dann raus damit." "Tja, dass ist das Problem. Ich hab keine bessere. Ok. Versuchen wirs." Takato ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Omiko, wir gehn nochmal zum Kiosk. Bleibst du hier?" "Ja. Aber bringt mir ein Eis mit." "Ok." Takato machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden, die schon an der Tür auf ihn warten. "Sie hats gefressen." Takato grinste Rika triumphierend an. "Cool", meinte Gillmon. Sie verließen die Wohnung. Ich habe aber mehr als drei Paar Füße gehört. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Ich gehe ihnen lieber nach. Omiko erhob sich vom Sofa, nahm ihren Mantel von der Gaderobe und verlies ebenfalls die Wohnung.  
  
Es war gegen zehn Uhr abends. Die Straßen waren Menschenleer. Rika, Takato, Henry und die Digimon gingen in die Richtung die die Karte anzeigte. Omiko folgte ihnen in einigem Abstand. Mist. Es ist so dunkel ich kann nicht erkennen wer da noch bei ihnen ist. Aber nur einer der drei Gestallten sieht auch nur entfernt menschlich aus. Takato sah auf die Karte auf seinem D-Arc. "Hier um die Ecke müsste es sein..." Sie traten um die Ecke. Omiko hörte einen überraschten Aufschrei von Rika, dann war alles still. Sie spähte vorsichtig in die Gasse in der ihr Cousin und seine Freunde gegangen waren. Sie war leer. Omiko ging die Gasse vorsichtig entlang. Plötzlich erfasste sie so etwas wie ein Sog. Sie würde von den Füßen gerissen, überschlug sich mehrmals und landete dann unsanft auf dem Boden. Aber sie saß nicht auf dem Asphalt der Straße, sondern auf einer Waldlichtung. Sie sah sich um und glaubte nicht was sie sah. Takato und seine Freunde waren ebenfalls hier. Allerdings waren sie nicht allein. Was ist das denn neben Rika? Es sieht aus wie ein aufrechtgehender gelbweißer Fuchs. Und neben Henry... ein... ein... Ding, vielleicht ein Hund und neben Takato... ein kleiner roter Dinosaurier. Die Welt begann sich zu drehen und Omiko fiel in Ohnmacht. Takato lief zu seiner Cousine, kniete neben ihr nieder und fühlte ihren Puls. "Sie ist nur ohnmächtig", sagte er besorgt, "Aber wie kommt sie hierher?" "Das können wir sie fragen wenn sie wieder bei Bewußtsein ist." sagte Renamon. Noch während sie sprachen kam Omiko langsam wieder zu sich. "Takato", rief sie, "was ist hier los, wo bin ich und was sind das für... für Dinger?" Takato wollte antworten doch Renamon war schneller. "Ich und meine Freunde sind Digimon. Ich bin Renamon, das ist Gillmon und der Kleine bei Henry ist Terriermon." "Und wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" Diesmal antwortete Takato. "Du bist in der Digiwelt. Hier leben die Digimon. Aber wie bist du hierher gekommen?" "Du bist uns doch nicht etwa gefolgt. Oder doch?" Rika sah Omiko fragend an. "Ja ich bin euch gefolgt. Als ihr aus der Wohnung seid hab ich fünf Paar Füße gehört und ein Schaben wie von Krallen. Also bin ich euch hinterher. Aber als ihr plötzlich in dieser Gasse verschwunden wart bin ich beim Hinterherlaufen von einem Sog erfasst worden. Und dann war ich hier." Nachdem sie fertig gesprochen hatte, senkte sie den Kopf. Niemand sprach. Henry ergriff als erster das Wort. "Passiert ist passiert. Wir können sie ja schlecht wieder zurückschicken." Omiko hob den Kopf. "Warum nicht?" Takato sah sie an. "Weil wir noch nicht wissen warum wir hier sind und wo der Ausgang ist." Omiko nickte schweigend. "Wir müssen los. Das D-Arc zeigt einen neuen Zielpunkt etwa hm... 20 Kilometer in diese Richtung. Es bleibt hier noch etwa zwei Stunden hell. Gehn wir." Takato half Omiko auf und die Gruppe lief los. Nach etwa einem Kilometer lichtete sich der dichte Wald und eine Schlucht wurde sichtbar. In der Schlucht verlief ein reißender Fluss. Eine Hängebrücke führte hinüber. "Sieht stabil aus." Takato ging langsam über die Brücke. Sie schien zu halten. Sie gingen nacheinander hinüber, aber als Omiko in der Mitte war gab ein Brett nach und sie stürzte in den Fluss. "OMIKO!!!!", schrie Takato, "Los wir müssen ihr helfen." Die sechs Freunde folgten dem Verlauf des Flusses. Abwechselnd riefen sie nach Omiko, erhielten aber keine Antwort.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit durchstreifte Foxmon den Wald am Ufer des Flusses nach Etwas essbarem, als er einen Schrei hörte. Unbewußt begann er in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam zu rennen. Er erreichte das Ufer und sah wie etwas den Fluss heruntergetrieben kam. Er lief diesem Etwas nach und an einer etwas ruhigeren, seichteren Stelle konnte er es aus dem Wasser ziehen. Ein Mensch! Wie kommt ein Mensch hierher. Menschen sind gefährlich. Ich sollte es auf der Stelle töten. Er fuhr seine scharfen Krallen aus, holte zum Schlag aus, aber er konnte dieses hilflose Geschöpf einfach nicht töten. Er ließ den Arm sinken. Da öffnete es die Augen. "Hilfe", sagte es mit schwacher Stimme. Da hörte er aus der Distanz Schreie. "OMIKO WO BIST DU?", rief jemand. Foxmon wusste auch nicht warum, aber er nahm diesen Menschen in den Arm und begann in Richtung der Rufe zu laufen. Er wollte ihr helfen.  
  
Zwei Stunden später saßen Takato und seine Freunde unter einem großen Baum. Sie hatten sich getrennt um nach Omiko zu suchen, aber niemand hatte sie gefunden. "Omiko... " Flusterte Takato unter Tränen nun schon zum x-ten mal. Rika saß neben ihm und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und tröstete ihn. "Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein", sagte sie, "Morgen finden wir sie bestimmt." "Wenn sie nicht schon tot ist" Takatos Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern "Sie ist nicht tot", rief eine ihnen unbekannte Stimme. Alle fuhren wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Es war niemand zu sehen. "Wer bist du?", rief Gillmon in die Dunkelheit. "Ich bin kein Feind. Ich habe eure Freundin gefunden." "Dann zeig dich endlich", schrie Takato. Wie aus dem nichts kam ein Digimon aus dem Wald gelaufen. Es hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Renamon, war aber nicht gelb sondern rot. Es sah wirklich aus wie ein Fuchs. In seinen Armen hielt es den schlaffen Körper von Omiko. "Foxmon; Tierdigimon; Typus: unbekannt; Level: Champion; Attacke: Krallen" Alle liefen dem Digimon entgegen. "Sie steht unter Schock. Sie muss sich ausruhen." Foxmon wand sich an Takato. "Wo soll ich sie hinlegen?" Takato deutete zu einem Baum unter dem Rika derweil schon ein Schlaflager vorbereitet hatte. Rika saß bei Omiko und legte ihr einen nassen Lappen auf die Stirn. "Setz dich zu uns." Gillmon sah Foxmon erwartungsvoll an. Ich mache mir Sorgen um diesen Menschen. Warum? Ich verstehe mein eigenes Handeln nicht mehr. Noch während er nachdachte setzte er sich zu den anderen Digimon. 


	2. Prolog 2: Das Digita

Wie lange ist es jetzt her das ich mit anderen Digimon zusammengesessen hatte? Zwei Jahre? Drei Jahre? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Seit dieser schrecklichen Nacht vor vielen Jahren bin ich allein. Ausgestoßen. Verhasst. "Hey Foxmon? Willst du was essen?" Gillmon bot Foxmon ein großes Stück Salami an. "Wie, was? Ach so. Klar danke. Ich war nur grad in Gedanken." Foxmon nahm das Stück Salami und begann es zu verspeisen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er die ganze Gruppe. Im Gegenüber saßen Takato und Rika. Zu seiner linken Terriermon und Gillmon und zu seiner rechten Renamon und Henry. Renamon beobachtete ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit. "Sag mal Renamon, warum beobachtest du mich die ganze Zeit?" Renamon sah ihn durchdringend an. "Ich habe dich vorher schon einmal gesehen. Bei dem 'Vorfall' auf dem Yamotohügel." Bei diesen Worten durchlief Foxmon ein Schaudern. Er weiß was ich damals getan habe. Gleich wird er es den anderen erzählen und dann bin ich erledigt. Foxmon blieb still. Gillmon sah zwischen Renamon und Foxmon hin und her. "Renamon, was ist den dieser 'Vorfall'? Was ist dort passiert." Auch Rika, Takato, Henry und sogar Omiko waren durch dieses Gespräch aufmerksam geworden. Omiko kam mit schleppenden Schritten auf das Lagerfeuer zu. Takato war aufgesprungen. "Omiko! Leg dich wieder hin! Du mußt dich ausruhen." Omiko sah ihren Cousin an. "Bei dem Krach den ihr hier macht kann man ja nicht schlafen. Außerdem habe ich Hunger." Omiko setzte sich neben Foxmon und begann zu essen. Rika ergriff das Wort. "So. Was hat dass jetzt mit dem 'Vorfall' auf sich.?" Renamon räusperte sich. "Dieser Vorfall war eher eine Art Hinrichtung." Bei diesen Worten zuckte Foxmon zusammen. "Ich war damals viel auf Reisen. Eines Tages hörte ich wütende Schreie. Ich lief in die Richtung der Schrei um nachzusehen. Ich sah einen Hügel. Als ich den Hügel fast erreicht hatte hörte ich einen Schrei der mir durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte, aber als ich den Hügel erklommen hatte stockte mir der Atem. Vor mir offenbarte sich ein Bild des Grauens. Auf dem Boden lag die Leiche eines Digimons. Sie war über und über mit blutigen Schnittwunden bedeckt. Aber die schlimmste Wunde war seine Kehle." Gillmon sah Renamon an. "Wie kann den eine Kehle eine Wunde sein?" "Ganz einfach. Sie war nicht mehr da." Entsetztes aufstöhnen von allen außer Foxmon. "Und was hat das alles mit Foxmon zu tun?", fragte Omiko. Renamon wollte gerade antworten als ein Felsbrocken aus dem Wald geflogen kam und ihn gegen einen Baum warf. Alle sprangen auf. Totenstille. Da trat plötzlich ein riesiges Digimon aus dem Wald. Es sah aus wie eine grob aus Stein gehauenen Drachenstatue.  
  
Rockdramon Level: Ultra Gesteinsdigimon Typus: Virus Attacke: Felshagel  
  
Takato fand als erster die Sprache wieder. "Los Gillmon du mußt digitieren." "Gillmon Ultradigitation zuuuuuu WarGrowlmon" WarGrowlmon ging sofort auf Rockdramon los. Foxmon hatte sich schützend vor Omiko gestellt und rief WarGrowlmon zu er solle seine Äxte benutzen. WarGrowlmon verstand. Mit zwei Schlägen seiner Unterarmäxten zerstörte er Rockdramons linken Arm. Aber das schien Rockdramon nicht zu kümmern. In der Zwischenzeit war Terriermon zu Rapidmon digitiert. Er benutzte seine Rapidracketen und in einer Explosion aus Staub und Dreck war Rockdramon verschwunden. WarGrowlmon und Rapidmon digitierten zu ihrer Rookie-Form zurück. Da hörten sie eine Schrei. "Renamon? Renamon wach doch auf." Rika kniete neben ihrem Digimonpartner. Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht. "Er wacht nicht auf. Helft mir..." Rika war den Tränen nahe, hielt sie aber zurück. Ich muß stark bleiben. Was soll den Takato von mir denken wen ich jetzt zu heulen anfange. Zu dritt trugen sie Renamon zum Lagerfeuer und legten ihn auf Rikas Schlafsack. Er öffnete kurz die Augen. "Tut mir l...l...eid dass ich dich nicht beschützen..." Renamon fiel wieder in die Bewußtlosigkeit zurück. Takato hatte derweil den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer geholt. Fachmännich säuberte er Renamons Wunden und verband sie. Rika, die neben ihm kniete, war beeindruckt. "Wo hast du das den gelernt?" Takato grinste verlegen. "Hab nen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht. Nur für alle Fälle..." Für denn Fall das dir mal etwas passiert Rika, dachte Takato. "Es ist spät geworden. Ich schlage vor wir legen uns schlafen", sagte Foxmon. Er blickte auf Omiko, die, durch ihre Verletzungen und den Schock über den Angriff geschwächt, eingeschlafen war. Er nahm sie in die Arme und trug sie zu ihrem Schlafsack. Auch die anderen legten sich in ihre Schlafsäcke. "Rika?", fragte Takato, "was ist los?" Sie saß noch immer neben Renamon. "Ich übernehme die Wache für heute Nacht", sagte sie, "Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen gehen, da Renamon auf meinem Schlafsack liegt." Takato sah Rika an. "Du kannst in meinem Schlafen. Ich bin nicht Müde." Er würde rot und wand sich ab damit sie es nicht sehen konnte. "Das... das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Ich... Ich..." Takato lächelte sie an. "Nun geh schon schlafen. Du hast es nötiger als ich." Rika ging zu Takatos Schlafsack und legte sich hinein. Ahh... wie schön. Ich liege im Schlafsack meines Traumboys. Aber noch schön wäre es wenn er bei mir wäre... Aber was denke ich. Takato ist doch in Jen verliebt. Naja man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen. Kaum hatte Rika das gedacht war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Takato stand noch immer neben Renamon. Scheiße bin ich Müde. Aber ich muß wach bleiben. Ich muß auf die anderen aufpassen. Vor allem auf Rika. Er gähnte einmal herzhaft, nahm sich eine Flasche Cola und began seine lange Wache.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rika als erste auf. Sie schälte sich aus Takatos Schlafsack. Man habe ich gut geschlafen. Und toll geträumt. Von Takato. Leider wird dieser Traum nie war. Sie ging zum Lagerfeuer. Es war schon lange verloschen. Takato war irgendwann eingeschlafen und lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Wenn er schläft ist er noch süßer als sonst. Ein leises Stöhnen hinter ihr ließ sie herumschnellen. Renamon war wieder zu sich gekommen. "Man tut mir der Kopf weh. Was ist den passiert? Oh Gott... Rika wo bist du?" Rika kniete sich neben ihren Digimonpartner. "Ich bin hier und mir geht es gut. Aber dich hat es ziemlich erwischt. Du hast ne schlimme Wunde am Kopf." Gillmon war ebenfalls wach geworden und begrüßte Renamon freudig. "Wie schön das es dir wieder gut geht. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." Nach und nach wurden alle wach und Renamon fand sich im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses. "Naja. Mir gehts wieder besser, also keine Aufregung." Nach einem anständigen Frühstück packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und brachen auf. Omiko war noch sehr schwach und als sie nach einigen Stunden nicht mehr konnte, nahm Foxmon sie in den Arm und trug sie. Seltsam. Jedesmal wenn Omiko in meiner Nähe ist fühle ich mich so komisch. Aber das Gefühl ist kein schlechtes. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist schön. Aber auch Omiko machte sich so ihre Gedanken. Es ist einfach wunderbar. Ich fühle mich in seinen starken Armen einfach geborgen. Sie kuschelte sich enger an Foxmons weiche Brust. Nach einigen weiteren Stunden des Laufens kamen sie am Waldrand an. Da es schon spät war beschlossen sie hier die Nacht zu verbringen und Morgen weiterzuziehen. Rika studierte die Karte. "Also wenn ich nach der Karte gehe die mein Digivice anzeigt müssten wir Morgen am Ziel ankommen." "Ich bin ja mal gespannt warum wir überhaupt hier in der Digiwelt sind", sagte Henry. Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle zu Bett. Aber einige konnten nicht einschlafen. Foxmon war viel zu durcheinander um zu schlafen. Er ging einige Minuten den Waldrand entlang und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, das er verfolgt wurde. Aber auch Takato und Rika konnten nicht schlafen. Ich muß es ihr sagen. Aber was ist wenn sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Ach was. Nicht wenn. Sie wird meine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Sie hat nie Emotionen wie Liebe oder Zuneigung gezeigt. Ich mache mich damit nur vor allen lächerlich. Rika lag in ihrem Schlafsack und blickte in den dunklen Himmel. Ich bin ein elender Feigling. Sonst bin ich immer so stark und rede wie's mir passt, und jetzt scheitere ich an drei verdammten Wörtern. Aber was solls. Er liebt Jen und daran kann ich nichts änderen. Rika säufzte noch einmal und schloss dann die Augen. Foxmon war in der Zwischenzeit an einem großen Felsen angelangt. Mit einem Sprung war er oben und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Der Mond hing riesig am samtschwarzen Himmel. Am Waldrand trat jemand hinter einem Baum hervor und schlich sich langsam an Foxmon an. Foxmon hörte hinter sich das leise Rascheln von Gras. Aber er hatte den unvergleichlich schönen Geruch schon vor geraumer Zeit wahrgenommen. "Omiko." Die Person zuckte zusammen wie nach einer Ohrfeige. "Woher weißt du das ich es bin?" Foxmon drehte sich um und im silbernen Licht des Mondes konnte sie erkennen das er lächelte. "Deinen Geruch würde ich unter hunderten Erkennen. Komm, setz' dich zu mir." Warum hab ich das jetzt gesagt? Zögernd kletterte Omiko auf den Felsen und ließ sich neben Foxmon nieder. Omiko sah ihn von der Seite an. Er sah besorgt aus. "Was ist los mit dir Foxmon? Erst verschwindest du mitten in der Nacht und nun bläst du Trübsal." "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Warum lüge ich sie an? "Warum bist du mir gefolgt?" Omiko nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. "Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sie sah ihm genau in die Augen. Sie glaubte ein erfreutes Glizern erkannt zu haben. Foxmon verbeugte sich vor ihr. "Deine Besorgnis ehrt mich Omiko-san." Ich bin so durcheinander. Am liebsten würde ich sie in den Arm nehmen... aber was rede ich da. Sie ist ein Mensch, ich ein Digimon. Sie würde sich nie darauf einlassen. Omiko bemerkte sein angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. "Worüber denkst du nach?" "Ich... ähh... wir... wir sollten zu den anderen zurückgehen." Er stand auf, bot Omiko die Hand und half ihr auf. Schweigend gingen sie zum Lagerplatz zurück. Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Warum ist er plötzlich so still. Omiko dachte noch eine Zeit lang nach, sogar als sie sich im Lager wieder schlafen gelegt hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie weiter. Nach dem Wald kam eine weite Grasebene die sich bis zu Horizont erstreckte. Rika begutachtete die Karte. "Nach der Karte zu urteilen müssten wir in etwa drei Stunden am Ziel sein."  
  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden machten sie Rast um zu Mittag zu essen. Die Vorräte die sie im Wald gesammelt hatten waren noch reichlich und keiner musste hungern. Foxmon griff nach einem Apfel, aber er bekam nicht den Apfel sondern Omikos Hand zu greifen. Beide zuckten zurück und Omiko wurde rot. "Nimm du den Apfel." Foxmon hielt Omiko den Apfel hin. Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an, nahm den Apfel und began ihn zu verspeisen. "Sag mal Renamon, neulich, bevor uns Rockdramon angegriffen hat, hast du uns etwas über einen Vorfall erzählt. Erzähl bitte weiter." Oh nein. Ich hatte schon gehofft das sie das Thema vergessen hätten. GRRR. vielen Dank Terriermon. "Ach stimmt," Renamon überlegte, "wo war ich? Ach ja. Ich hatte euch erzählt das auf diesem Hügel die zerfetzte Leiche eines Digimons gelegen hat. Nur es war noch jemand da. Neben der Leiche kniete ein von oben bis unten mit Blut besudeltes Digimon." Renamon blickte Foxmon direkt an. "Es war ein Foxmon." Alle stöhnten auf. Omiko schien richtig in Rage. "Na und. Es gibt doch bestimmt hunderte Foxmon in der Digiwelt. Woher willst du wissen, das er es war." Renamon ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Ganz einfach. Sie dir mal Foxmons linkes Ohr genau an. Na was siehst du?" Omiko besah sich Foxmons Ohr. "An der Spitze fehlt ein Stück. Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen." "Ja. Das Foxmon auf dem Yamotohügel hatte an der selben Stelle eine frische Wunde. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher das er es war." Alle starrten Foxmon an. Omiko hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Ist das war was Renamon erzählt." Foxmon senkte den Kopf. "Ja." Takato sah zu Foxmon. "Warum hast du das getan?" Foxmon atmete tief durch. "Ich will es euch erzählen. Aber bitte unterbrecht mich nicht. Es ist sehr schmerzhaft für mich. Ich muss etwas ausholen. Also ihr wisst doch das Digimon normalerweise geschlechtslos sind. Stimmts?" Allgemeines Nicken. "Also es gibt einige Arten die Geschlechter haben und sich auf normalem Wege fortpflanzen. Foxmon gehören zu diesen Arten. Ich war damals gerade zum ersten mal verliebt. In ein wunderschönes Vixenmon (Anm. d. A.: Vixen ist die englische Bezeichnung für Füchsin). Wir waren im siebten Himmel. Sie erwartete ein Junges von mir. Und... und dann kam ER." Er konnte nicht mehr weitererzählen. Er schluchtzte mitleiderregend. Omiko legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Beruhig dich. Alles wird gut." Alle Anwesenden schauten die beiden verdaddert an. "So... ich *schnief* kann jetzt weiter erzählen. Dieser ER war ein Wolfmon mit dem ich schon seid meiner Jugend verfeindet war. Eines Morgens war er da. Er grinste mich böse an. Zu seinen Füßen lag Vixenmon. Er... er hatte sie... getötet. Von dem Schock gelähmt konnte ich nicht rechtzeitig reagieren. Er verpasste mir einen Schlag und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Ich dachte er würde mich jetzt auch töten. Dann wäre ich wieder mit ihr vereint gewesen. Aber ich wachte ein paar Stunden später wieder auf. Ich erwies Vixenmon die letzte Ehre und schwor dann Rache. Ich suchte ihn fast ein Jahr lang. Dann fand ich ihn bei den Yamotohügeln. Ich griff ihn an und tötete ihn." Foxmon brach nun endgültig zusammen. Er lag zusammengerollt und schluchzend auf dem Boden. Alle verstanden jetzt seine Gründe. Renamon sah in die Runde. Omiko sah ihn böse an. Er verstand. "Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich das nicht zur Sprache gebracht. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung werde ich jetzt noch erzählen warum ich es euch erzählen musste. Also. Nach dem Kampf kamen viele Digimon aus der Umgebung. Alle waren von der Situation die sich ihnen bot total verstört. Zwei Andromon packten Foxmon und hielten ihn fest. Keiner wusste von seinen Gründen, und er war zu erschöpft um sie uns zu erzählen. Die Gemeinschaft der Digimon in dieser Gegend beschloss ihn zu verbannen. Er wurde weggebracht und nie mehr gesehen. Ich hab es euch nur erzählt weil ich mir Sorgen machte. Ich hatte Angst dass er uns des Nachts töten würde. Den seine Tat wurde damals als 'aus Spaß' ausgelegt." Alle schwiegen. Auf einmal stand Foxmon auf. "Ich werde eure Sorgen zerstreuen. Ich werde gehen." Omiko griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest. "Nein. Bleib hier bei mi.. ähh uns. Bitte..." "Ja bleib. Du hast Omiko bei Rockdramons Angriff beschützt. Warum sollten wir an deiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln. Nicht wahr?", fragte Henry. Er sah in die Runde. Alle nickten. Renamon stand auf und bot Foxmon die Hand. "Es tut mir leid. Aber du musst verstehen. Ich bin Rikas Digimonpartner. Ich muß sie beschützen." Foxmon ergriff Renamons Hand. "Ich verstehe. Ich werde euer Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen." "Nun da das geklärt ist können wir ja weitergehen." Gillmon sah die anderen fordernd an. "Ok gehn wir.", sagte Takato.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie das Ziel erreicht. Aber da war nichts. "Rika, sind wir hier auch bestimmt richtig?" Renamon sah seine Tamerin an. "Hundertprozentig", meinte Rika. Eine eisige Stimme schallte plötzlich durch die Luft. "Ahhh ihr seid endlich angekommen. Wurde aber auch Zeit." "Wer bist du?", schrie Takato. Eine etwa menschengroße Gestalt mit schwarzer Robe wurde sichtbar. "Ich bin Ninjamon."  
  
Ninjamon Level: unbekannt Böses Digimon Typus: Virus Attacke: Katana  
  
"Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet." "Auf uns gewartet? Aber wieso?", rief Rika. "Naja. Eigentlich auf die junge Dame neben Foxmon." "Was? Auf mich? Warum?" Omiko sah Ninjamon entsetzt an. "Du trägst einen Teil des Digita in dir. Ich will es haben." Renamon sah Ninjamon verdutzt an. "Das Digita ist doch nur eine Legende." "Ist es nicht. Ich besitze schon einen Teil davon. Den zweiten Teil besitzt dieses Mädchen." Wie zum Beweis hielt Ninjamon seine Rechte Hand hoch. Darauf war ein Zeichen abgebildet. Eine Pyramide aus drei Dreiecken. Das oberste Leuchtete grell auf. "Ich besitzte das Teil der Kraft, du besitzt den Teil der Weisheit und der dritte Teil... Naja. Egal. Dem widme ich mich später." Er grinste böse. "Tut mir leid Mädchen, aber ich werde dich töten müssen um an das Teil zu kommen. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin töte ich deine Freunnde gleich mit." "So nicht!!!!" Takato, Rika und Henry führten eine TamerMatrixDigitation mit ihren Partnern durch. "Haha... soll mich das jetzt beeindrucken? Kommt schon! Zeigt mir was ihr könnt." Alle drei Megadigimon feuerten ihre gesamten Attacken auf Ninjamon ab. Der lächelte nur gelangweilt und wehrte die Attacken mit der Hand ab. "War das schon alles? Erbärmlich! Jetzt bin ich dran. KATANA!!!!" Ninjamon zückte blitzschnell sein Katana und schlug dreimal schnell zu. Henry, Rika, Takato, Gillmon, Terriermon und Renamon fielen Bewußtlos zu Boden. Ninjamon ging nun auf Omiko zu. "Jetzt kleines Mädchen wirst du sterben." "Das sehe ich anders..." Ninjamon fuhr herum. Foxmon stand in Kampfstellung hinter ihm. "Och bitte. Das nützt doch nix. Dich zerfetzte ich in der Luft." Auf einmal fing auf Foxmons rechter Hand etwas zu leuchten an. "Ah das kommt mir jetzt aber sehr gelegen. Du hast den dritten Teil des Digita. STIRB." Er schlug mit seinem Katana nach Foxmons Kopf, aber dieser hatte den Schlag vorrausgesehen und war abgetaucht. Das leuchten auf seiner Hand wurde immer stärker und ein goldenes Katana materialisierte in seiner Hand. "Das dürfte interressant werden.", grinste Ninjamon. Die beiden Digimon lieferten sich einen gnadenlosen Schwertkampf. Ninjamon unterwanderte Foxmons Deckung und stieß ihm das Katana durch die Brust. Foxmons Augen weiteten sich. Er sah an sich herunter, sah das klaffende Loch in seiner Brust und fühlte das Leben aus sich weichen. "Tja, wirklich schade." Ninjamon war einige Meter zurückgetreten. Omiko rannte zu Foxmon und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Du darfst nicht sterben. Bitte halte durch." Mit letzter Kraft packte Foxmon Omikos Hand. "Omiko... ich AAAHHH wollte dir n... n... noch sagen... das ich dich liebe!" Dann schloss er die Augen und war tot. Omiko begann zu weinen. Ninjamon stand immer noch etwas entfernt und genoss diese Szene. Omiko nahm Foxmons Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich auch..." Da begann auch Omikos Hand zu leuchten und das Leuchten ging auf Foxmons toten Körper über. Auf einmal schlug er die Augen auf. Omiko glaubte gar nicht was sie da sah. Ninjamon erst recht nicht. Foxmon stand auf. Seine Wunde hatte sich geschlossen. Sein Katana glühte weiß. "Heilige Klinge", rief Foxmon und schlug mit dem Katana in Richtung Ninjamon. Ein grellweißer Energiestrahl kam aus der Spitze des Katanas und traf Ninjamon. Es schrie auf. Dann eine gewaltige Explosion und an der Stelle an der Ninjamon gestanden hatte war nur noch ein Krater. Foxmon sah Omiko an. "Wir haben es geschafft." Omiko fiel Foxmon um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Nein! Du hast es geschafft." Die anderen kamen nun auch langsam wieder zu sich und Omiko löste sich von Foxmon bevor jemand etwas mitbekam. "Was ist passiert? Was haben wir verpasst?" Rika sah zwischen Foxmon und Omiko hin und her. "Nix", grinste Omiko, "nur Foxmons tot, seine Wiederauferstehung und den Sieg über Ninjamon." "Wie jetzt? Verarsch uns nicht!" Takato wollte gar nicht glauben was er da gehört hatte. Als die anderen wieder alle zu sich gekommen hatte erzählte Omiko ihnen was passiert ist. Sie ließ allerdings den Kuss und die Liebeserklärung weg. "Beeindruckend", sagte Renamon. Takato meinte das sie jetzt schlafen gehen sollten. Alle waren ausnahmslos einverstanden. Wie zufällig legten sich Omiko und Foxmon nebeneinander. Allerdings fiel das niemandem auf.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde die Gruppe durch ein tiefes Summen geweckt. "Was zur Hölle summt den hier so?" Rika sah sich verschlafen um. Einige Meter neben ihrem Lagerplatz hatte sich ein Durchgang in die Reale Welt gebildet. "Nee oder? Wo kommt den der Durchgang her?" Takato war ebenfalls aufgewacht. Ein amüsiertes Lachen lies alle herumfahren. Neben ihrem Lager stand ein riesiges Motorrad. Und darauf saß ein komplett in Leder gekleideter Mann. "Hallo Tamer. Ich bin Raven. Ich habe das Tor für euch geöffnet." "Tja, ehm Danke. Aber warum?" "Ich bin der Verantwortliche für die Reisen zwischen der Digiwelt und der Realen Welt. Allerdings hatten wir in den letzten Tagen einige Probleme. Ninjamon hat unerlaubt einen Durchgang geöffnet um euch zu fangen. Aber mit seinem Tod hat sich alles wieder normalisiert. Zum Dank habe ich euch das Tor geöffnet. Gute Reise." Mit diesen Worten startete er sein Motorrad und fuhr davon. "Hm seltsamer Typ", meinte Rika. Gillmon sah Foxmon an. "Hier müssen wir uns dann wohl von dir verabschieden, was Foxmon?" Foxmon blickte zu Omiko. Sie sah traurig aus. "Nein müsst ihr nicht. Als ich jung war haben meine Eltern mich gelehrt das wenn man jemandem das Leben rettet man auch dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich werde Omiko begleiten." Bei diesen Worten hellte sich Omikos Gesicht auf. "Also gehen wir nach Hause", rief Takato. Sie durchschritten den Durchgang und fanden sich alle in Takatos Zimmer wieder. 


	3. Kapitel 1: Wieder zu Hause

Ab hier kleine Änderung: . 'Text' = gedacht  
  
Kapitel 1: Wieder zu Hause  
  
Die Reale Welt  
  
Nachdem die Tamer und ihre Digimon durch den Durchgang gegangen waren landeten sie in Takatos Zimmer. Da die Durchgänge allerdings die unangenehme Eigenschaft haben die Reisenden bei der Ankunft wild durcheinander zu wirbeln war die Ankunft weniger sanft. Henry kam als erster durch das Portal. Er landete hart auf dem Fußboden und war kurz benommen. In dieser kurzen Zeit kamen Gillmon, Terriermon und Renamon durch den Durchgang. Renamon landete auf den Füßen und stand gleich auf, wurde allerdings von Gillmon wieder umgerissen, da dieser genau gegen ihn prallte. Terriermon landete in Henrys Schoß. Takato kam als nächster. Er landete in Rücklage auf seinem Bett. 'Cool. Beim letzten Mal bin ich frontal in ne Straßenlaterne geflogen. Aber das hier ist viel besser.' Allerdings war sich Takato nicht dem Bewußt was nun noch kommen würde. Rika kam durch das Portal und landete direkt auf ihm. Für den unbeteiligten Zuschauer hätten die zwei wie ein Liebespaar kurz vor einer sinnlichen Nacht ausgesehen. Als Rika bemerkte worauf sie so weich gelandet war, wurde sie knallrot und sprang sofort vom Bett. Allerdings behinderte sie so Foxmon beim Durchschreiten des Durchgangs. Er stolperte und fiel rücklings auf den Boden. In diesem Augenblick kam Omiko hindurch und landete genau in seine Armen. Die beiden sahen sich einige Zeit lang an. "Hey ihr zwei. Was ist los mit euch?" Gillmon blickte beide an. "Ähh... nichts. Gar nichts. Ich ehh.. bin blöd auf einem Fuß aufgekommen und Foxmon hat mich aufgefangen." "Wißt ihr was? Meine Eltern sind doch für einige Tage weg gefahren. Das heißt sie sind jetzt auch nicht. Gehn wir Frühstücken. Ich lad euch alle ein." Takato sah auffordernd in die Runde. Alle waren von der Aussicht auf ein gutes Frühstück begeistert. Omiko wand sich an ihren Cousin. "Geht schon mal vor. Wir kommen gleich nach." Während die anderen in die Küche gingen stand sie auf. Foxmon saß immer noch auf dem Boden. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Danke das du mich aufgefangen hast." Foxmon lächelte sie an. "Für dich doch jederzeit." Sie küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und verschwand dann in Richtung Küche. Foxmon saß noch einige Minuten da und dachte nach. 'Man hab ich ein Glück. Ich bin in ein tolles Mädchen verliebt und sie liebt mich auch. Mich. Ein Digimon. Nur was werden die anderen sagen? Takato, Rika, Henry? Werden sie uns akzeptieren? Ich weiß es nicht.' Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Alle waren schon am essen. Foxmon setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl an der Kopfseite des Tisches. Er sah kurz zu Omiko, die ihn verliebt ansah. Er lächelte ihr zu. Nach einiger Zeit waren alle fertig mit Frühstücken. Sie hatten beschlossen sich am Nachmittag im Park zu treffen, aber jetzt wollten alle nach Hause. Duschen und frische Klamotten anziehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Rika, Henry und deren Digimon verließen Takatos Wohnung. "Tja. Der Kühlschrank ist leer. Ich werde mal einkaufen gehen oder es gibt heute Mittag nichts zu essen." Gillmon sah seinen Partner entsetzt an als er diese Worte hörte. Takato grinste ihn an und verließ die Wohnung. "Ok. Ich werde mal duschen gehen." Omiko verschwand ins Bad. Foxmon und Gillmon gingen ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Einige Zeit später hörten sie die Badezimmertür aufgehen. Omiko ging nur mit einem Handtuch um den Körper an der Wohnzimmertür vorbei Richtung Gästezimmer. Ihre weiblichen Formen zeichneten sich perfekt am Handtuch ab. Foxmon fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. 'Wow. Sie sieht toll aus.' Auf einmal bekam er einen Rippenstoß von Gillmon. "Hey? Huhu aufwachen. Was ist denn nun schon wieder mit dir?" "Nichts alles ok." Ehe Gillmon noch etwas sagen konnte stand Foxmon auf und ging auf den Balkon. 'Man, das war knapp. Zum Glück ist Gillmon nicht der Klügsten einer. Jeder andere hätte an meinem Verhalten sofort erkannt was Sache ist. Ich muß mich beherrschen.' Takato war gerade durch die Haustür gekommen als Foxmon wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Der Rest des Vormittags und auch der Mittag verlief ereignislos, aber gegen 15.00 Uhr verließen sie die Wohnung und gingen Richtung Park. 


	4. Kapitel 2: Nette Überraschung

Kapitel 2: Nette Überraschung  
  
Im Park warteten schon die anderen. Takato sah aus der Entfernung das Rika und Henry sich über irgendetwas sehr angeregt unterhielten. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. "... bestimmt sehr interessant", hörte er Henry noch sagen. "Oh hi Takato. Hast du schon gewußt? Übermorgen ist in der Stadthalle ein großer Maskenball. Der Eintritt ist frei. Rika will hingehen, und ich auch. Kommst du auch mit?" "Klar komm ich mit Henry. Um wieviel Uhr ist das denn?" Henry sah auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. "Abends um 19.00 Uhr geht's los. Kommst du auch Omiko?" "Logo. So was lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Habt ihr euch schon Kostüme ausgedacht?" Rika fing an zu grinsen. "Nun, ich ziehe meine alten Jeans, meine Lederjacke und mein Totenkopfshirt an und gehe als Rocker." "Und ich gehe als Ninjameister. Kann ich endlich meinen Kimono mal wieder anziehen." "Tja, ich weiß noch nicht als was ich gehe. Wartet mal... im Einkaufszentrum gibt es doch einen Kostümladen. Da gehe ich morgen mal hin", sagte Omiko. "Ich gehe als Bodyguard. Dazu hab ich genau die richtigen Klamotten", meinte Takato. Gillmon sah alle nacheinander an. "Und was sollen wir Digimon machen?" Renamon ergriff das Wort. "Also mir kommt ein Abend der Ruhe gerade Recht. Da kann ich ein wenig meditieren." "Und ich werde mir einen Film ansehen", meinte Terriermon. Gillmon wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Foxmon schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Hey Gillmon, was meinst du? Wir könnten uns doch auch einen Film ansehen, oder?" "Öhh, ja warum eigentlich nicht." "Dann ist ja alles klar. Ich muß jetzt los. Bis demnächst. Komm Terriermon." Henry und Terriermon verließen den Park. "Ich werde dann auch mal gehen. Nachher kommt was im Fernsehen, das will ich nicht verpassen. Kommst du mit oder erst später nach?" Omiko sah ihren Cousin fragend an. "Geh schon mal vor. Ich komm später nach." "Wie du meinst. Kommst du Foxmon?" "Hai, Omiko." Omiko und Foxmon verließen den Park. Jetzt waren nur noch Rika und Takato mit ihren Digimon im Park. 'Takato wird ja wahrscheinlich mit Jen hingehen. Sie ist doch seine Freundin.' "Hey Takato. Gehst du mit Jen zum Ball?" "Mit Jen? Wie kommst du darauf?" Takato sah sie verstutzt an. "Nun, sie ist doch deine Freundin, oder?" "Nö. Sie hat seit zwei Wochen einen festen Freund. Ich werde wahrscheinlich alleine gehen. Und was ist mit dir?" 'Los Rika. Jetzt oder nie.' "Nun... ähh ich wollte... ähh ich habe mich gefragt ob... du vielleicht mit mir zusammen hingehst." Rika wurde rot. 'So. Jetzt hab ichs gesagt.' "Ähh... wow. Das kommt ziemlich überraschend. Aber klar. Gerne. Ich geh gerne mit dir zum Ball." Auch Takato wurde rot. 'Kneift mich mal einer? Ich glaub ich träume. Mein Traumgirl will mit mir zum Maskenball gehen. JUHU!!!' "Also ich hol dich dann so um 18.30 Uhr bei dir zu Hause ab. OK?" "Ja. Ich freue mich schon darauf." Im Hintergrund sah Renamon Gillmon an und lächelte vergnügt, aber Gillmon verstand nur Bahnhof. Resigniert schüttelte Renamon den Kopf. Alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen nach Hause.  
  
Als Takato an jenem Abend im Bett lag konnte er immer noch nicht glauben das Rika mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. 'Ich freu mich so. Mein Traumgirl und ich auf dem Maskenball. Moment... sie wird doch nicht das selbe fühlen wie ich, oder? ... Nee glaub ich nicht. Oder doch? Keine Ahnung. Ich werds ja sehen...' Dann war er eingeschlafen. Omiko lag in ihrem Bett im Gästezimmer. Sie hatte Foxmon dazu überreden können auf der Couch neben ihrem Bett zu schlafen, anstelle vom Fußboden vor dem Bett. 'Am liebsten wäre es mir ja wenn er jetzt hier neben mir liegen würde. Aber das tut er leider nicht. Naja. Wenigsten schlafen wir im selben Raum. Am liebsten würde ich ja mit ihm auf den Ball gehen. Da hätte ich dann vor nichts und niemandem was zu fürchten. Aber ein Ball wird ihn wohl kaum interessieren. Naja, ich werde ihn Morgen fragen.' Sie starrte noch einige Minuten an die Decke und schlief dann ein. Aber auch Foxmon machte sich seine Gedanken. 'Am liebsten würde ich ja mitgehen auf diesen Maskenball. Aber das wird Omiko sicher nicht wollen. Schließlich ist das eine Veranstaltung für Menschen und nicht für Digimon.' Auch er schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen Takato, Omiko, Gillmon und Foxmon am Frühstückstisch und frühstückten. Plötzlich hörten alle wie die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde. "Takato! Wir sind wieder da." "Mama? Papa? Wieso seid ihr schon so früh zurück? Ich hatte euch nicht vor Übermorgen erwartet." Foxmon beugte sich zu Omiko. "Was soll ich machen? Soll ich mich verstecken?" "Nein mußt du nicht. Meine Eltern ist an Digimon gewöhnt", antwortete Takato an Omikos Stelle. Takatos Eltern kamen durch die Küchentür und blickte in die Runde. Seine Mutter sah Foxmon. "Oh ein neues Gesicht. Wer bist du denn?" Foxmon stand auf und verbeugte sich förmlich vor Takatos Eltern. "Mein Name ist Foxmon. Ich bin sehr erfreut sie kennenzulernen." Takatos Mutter lächelte. "Mich freut es auch dich kennenzulernen." Foxmon setzte sich wieder. "Sag mal Omiko, ist Foxmon dein Digimonpartner?", fragte Takatos Vater. "Nein. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet und begleitet mich nun als mein Beschützer." "Dein Leben gerettet? Wie das? Moment mal. Takato? Ihr wart doch nicht schon wieder in der Digiwelt, oder etwa doch?" Takatos Vater sah seinen Sohn streng an. "Ähh... ja. Wir haben einen Hilferuf empfangen." "Und da hattest du nichts besseres zu tun als deine Cousine da mit reinzuziehen?" Omiko sah ihren Onkel an. "Takato ist nicht daran Schuld. Ich bin ihm und seinen Freunden heimlich gefolgt und so in die Digiwelt gekommen." "Ach so. Nun gut. Wir müssen gleich noch mal weg. Ihr erzählt mir das alles später. Ok? Ach ja, es kann etwas länger dauern. Wir kommen wahrscheinlich erst Morgen Mittag wieder." Takato grinste seine Eltern an. "Typisch meine Eltern. Kaum seid ihr zu Hause müsst ihr schon wieder weg. Naja viel Spaß." Takatos Eltern gingen wieder. "Benehmt euch", hörte Takato seinen Vater noch rufen. Takato, Omiko, Gillmon und Foxmon beendeten das Frühstück. "Sag mal Takato, hat dein Vater einen langen Mantel im Haus?" Takato sah seine Cousine verständnislos an. "Wofür denn?" "Ich will ins Einkaufszentrum gehen und Foxmon will mich begleiten. Er braucht den Mantel als Tarnung." Takato grinste. "Ach so. Na ich werde mal nachsehen." Takato verschwand im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Einige Minuten später kam er mit einem grauen Mantel und einem Hut wieder zurück. "Hier Foxmon. Zieh das mal an." Foxmon schlüpfte in den Mantel und setzte sich den Hut auf. Omiko lächelte erfreut. "Perfekt. Ohne genaues hinsehen wird keiner etwas merken. Warte ich hol noch meine Jacke, dann können wir gehen." Omiko stürmte in ihr Zimmer und kam kurz darauf in einer Jeansjacke zurück. "Gehn wir." Omiko und Foxmon verließen die Wohnung.  
  
Im Einkauszentrum zeigte niemand Interesse für das Mädchen mit der Jeansjacke und den 'Mann' in dem grauen Mantel. Das war Foxmon mehr als Recht. Nach einige Minuten kamen sie bei dem Kostümladen an. Omiko führte Foxmon sofort in Richtung der Ballkleider. "Ich werde mal ein paar anprobieren." Sofort verschwand sie mir mehreren Kleidern auf dem Arm in der Umkleidekabine. Das erste Kleid war ein weißes, schulterfreies Ballkleid mit Schleppe. "Und? Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Omiko. "Du siehst in allem bezaubernd aus. Probier sie am besten alle durch." Foxmon lächelte als Omiko zurück in die Umkleidekabine ging. 'Meine eigene private Modenschau mit dem schönsten Model der Welt.' Das nächste Kleid war mindestens genauso beeindruckend wie das erste. Aber das dritte Kleid war etwas besonderes. Ein blaues knielanges Samtkleid. Die rechte Schulter war frei und der Stoff am linken Bein war eingeschnitten und endblöste Omikos schönen Oberschenkel. "Wow... du siehst spitze aus. Dieses Kleid wird dich bestimmt zur Ballkönigin machen." "Stimmt. Es ist toll. Das nehme ich." Omiko zog sich wieder um und dann gingen sie zur Kasse und bezahlten. Auf dem Nachhauseweg fasste sich Omiko ein Herz. "Foxmon?" "Hai Omiko-chan?" "Würdest du mit mir auf diesen Maskenball gehen?" 'Hab ich eben richtig gehört? Omiko fragt mich ob ich mit ihr zum Maskenball gehen will. Ich glaube ich träume.' "Omiko-chan, nichts würde ich lieber tun. Aber ich... ich weiß nicht ob ich da hinpasse. Ich kenne mich mit den menschlichen Gepflogenheiten bei so einem Ball nicht aus. Ich wäre dir nur eine Last." "Red keinen Mist. Du könntest mir niemals eine Last sein. Wir schaffen das schon." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Zusammen können wir alles schaffen." Beide gingen Hand in Hand nach Hause. 


	5. Kapitel 3: Der Maskenball

Kapitel 3: Der Maskenball  
  
Der Abend des Balls war gekommen. Takato war schon ganz aufgeregt wegen seiner Verabredung mit Rika. 'Mal sehen... hab ich alles? Hausschlüssel... check! Geld... check! Aber irgendwas fehlt noch...' "Hey Takato, willst du dich nicht mal langsam umziehen? Sonst kommst du zu spät zu Rika." Takato sah an sich herunter. Er hatte immer noch seine normalen Freizeitklamotten an. 'Mist. Ich hab vergessen mich umzuziehen.' "Und was ist mit dir? Du bist auch noch nicht umgezogen." "Tja, ich muß ja meine Begleitung auch nicht in zehn Minuten abholen. Ich gehe direkt zum Ball." Takato sah auf die Uhr. "SCHEIßE. Ich muß mich beeilen." Er zog sich in Rekordzeit um und verlies die Wohnung. Omiko sah Foxmon an. "Der wird sich nie ändern. Ich ziehe mich jetzt auch um." Daraufhin verschwand Omiko in ihrem Zimmer. Gillmon kam gerade aus der Küche. "Hey Foxmon, was wollen wir uns denn für einen Film ansehen?" Foxmon sah Gillmon an. "Ähh... Gillmon du mußt das heute Abend ohne mich machen. Ich ähh... muß noch mal weg." "Och manno. Ich hatte mich schon so gefreut. Na egal. Wo gehst du hin?" "Ähh... hehe... ich... also..." "Sag bloß du gehst auf diesen Maskenball." "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ok du hast Recht. Aber bitte verrat mich nicht." Gillmon sah Foxmon an und lachte. "Ist doch Ehrensache. Amüsier dich ruhig. Aber du mußt mir dann alles erzählen." "Klar mach ich. Danke Gillmon." Gillmon verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Die Tür zum Gästezimmer öffnete sich und Omiko trat in ihrem neuen Kleid heraus. Sie hatte noch eine Halskette und ein goldenes Armband angelegt. Sie blickte Foxmon an. "Wollen wir?" Foxmon bot ihr den Arm an und sie hackte sich ein. "Lass uns wollen." Beide verließen die Wohnung.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Takato bei Rika zu Hause angekommen. Er prüfte noch ein letztes Mal den korrekten Sitz seiner Kleidung und klingelte dann. Rikas Großmutter öffnete die Tür. "Oh hallo Takato. Komm rein. Rika ist gleich fertig." Rikas Großmutter führte ihn in den Garten und deutete auf die Bank. "Setz dich. Ich sag ihr Bescheid." Takato setzte sich auf die Steinbank und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. 'Wirklich schönes Haus. Und schönes Grundstück. Würde mir auch gefallen. Aber am meisten hier gefällt mir Rika.' Plötzlich gingen die Doppeltüren vor ihm auf und da stand sie. Nicht als Rocker, sondern als Dame. Sie trug ein figurbetonendes schwarzes Kleid. Ihre Haare fielen offen über ihre Schulter. Außerdem trug sie ellenbogenlange schwarze Handschuhe und eine schwarze Handtasche. Takato sah sie an und brachte kein Wort heraus. "Hallo Takato. Du siehst gut aus in deinem schwarzem Anzug. Ich hab mir gedacht da wir zusammen auf den Ball gehen sollten unsre Kostüme aufeinander abgestimmt sein." Takato saß ihr immer noch mit offenem Mund gegenüber. "Wow... was soll ich sagen... du siehst einfach toll aus. Wunderschön." Bei diesem letzten Wort errötete Rika. Sie hackte sich bei Takato unter. "Gehn wir."  
  
Omiko und Foxmon kamen zuerst an der Stadthalle an. Der Türsteher besah sich beide und ließ sie ein. Die Halle war für diesen Ball extra hergerichtet worden. Alles war mit Girlanden und ähnlichen Sachen geschmückt. Die Band begann gerade einen langsamen Walzer. Omiko zog Foxmon auf die Tanzfläche. "Äh Omiko. Ich kann nicht tanzen." Er sah sich nervös um. "Macht nichts. Ich zeigs dir." Sie zeigte ihm die Schritte und er begriff sehr schnell. Kurze Zeit später tanzten sie engumschlungen zu den Klängen der Musik. Zum selben Zeitpunkt kamen Takato und Rika in die Halle. "Takato, guck mal. Da auf der Tanzfläche. Das ist doch Omiko. Mit wem tanzt sie denn da?" "Weiß nicht. Ist ja auch egal. Willst du vielleicht tanzen?" Rika lächelte ihn an. "Gerne." Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche und begannen ebenfalls zu tanzen. Nach einiger Zeit war das Lied zuende und beide Paare verließen die Tanzfläche. Omiko winkte Takato und Rika, damit sie sich zu ihr setzten. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten fragte Rika Omiko mit wem sie den getanzt hatte. "Mit mir." Takato und Rika fuhren herum. Foxmon kam auf den Tisch zu und hielt zwei Sektgläser in den Händen. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Rika. "Er ist meine Begleitung für heute Abend", sagte Omiko. "Aber wie... du fällst doch zu sehr auf." Foxmon stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. Er setzte sich neben Omiko und nahm einen Schluck Sekt. "Auffallen tu ich nicht. Mir haben aber schon einige Leute an der Bar zu meinem tollen Kostüm gratuliert." Bei diesen Worten fing er an zu lachen. So saßen die beiden Paare am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich stand Omiko auf. "Entschuldigt mich mal kurz." Sie verschwand in Richtung Toilette. Einige Minuten hörte Foxmon Omiko schreien. Er sprang auf und rannte in die Richtung der Schreie. Er bog gerade um die Ecke zu den Toiletten, als er Omiko sah. Sie wurde von einem großen Jugendlichen bedrängt. "Komm Süße. Tanz mit mir...", lallte der Kerl. "Laß mich los!", schrie Omiko. Foxmon lief direkt auf diesen Kerl zu. Dieser hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Der Kerl hob den Arm um Omiko zu schlagen. Foxmons Arm schnellte vor und schloss sich mit eisenhartem Griff um das Handgelenk des Kerls. "Laß meine Freundin in Ruhe!" Foxmon sprach mir ganz ruhiger Stimme. Der Kerl wand sich zu Foxmon um. "Ach sie an. Was haben wir den da? So einen Verrückten im Digimonkostüm." Der Kerl holte mit der anderen Hand aus und zielte auf Foxmons Magengrube. Der Schlag war viel zu langsam. Foxmon konnte ihn ohne Probleme mit der anderen Hand abblocken. Er stieß den Kerl von sich weg. Dieser rappelte sich wieder auf und grinste böse. "Jetzt mach ich dich fertig." Mit diesen Worten schlug der Kerl direkt nach Foxmons Gesicht. Foxmon stoppte die Faust des Kerls mit der Hand und hielt sie fest. Der Kerl sah ihn verdutzt an. "Gibst du auf oder soll ich dir weh tun?", fragte Foxmon. Der Kerl wollte mit dem anderen Arm nach Foxmon schlagen, aber Foxmon fing an die Faust des Kerls zusammenzupressen. Knochen knackten und der Kerl schrie laut auf. "Noch etwas fester und deine Hand ist gebrochen. Los verschwinde..." "AAAHH ok... ok. Ich verschwinde." Foxmon lies die Hand des Kerls los und dieser zog von dannen. Foxmon wand sich an Omiko, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden hatte. "Alles OK mit dir?" Tränen stiegen Omiko in die Augen. Sie viel Foxmon um den Hals und weinte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Auf einmal hörte Foxmon Schritte hinter sich. Der Kerl war nicht abgehauen, sondern hatte nur so getan. Foxmon fuhr mit Omiko im Arm herum und seine rechte Faust schlug einmal aus. Sie traf den Kerl am Kinn. Der Kopf des Kerls wurde nach hinten gerissen und er viel der Länge nach um. "Ist er... tot?" Foxmon schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur K.O. Gehts dir gut? Was ist den passiert?" Omiko sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich kam gerade von der Toilette als der Kerl mich angemacht hat. Er wollte unbedingt mit mir tanzen. Er akzeptierte mein 'Nein' nicht. Zum Glück bist du gekommen. Sonst wäre vielleicht wer weiß was passiert." "Aber jetzt bin ich da. Komm wir gehen zu den anderen zurück." Arm in Arm gingen die beiden zum Tisch zurück. Takato sah zu ihnen herüber. "Was war denn los? Warum bist du eben so apprupt verschwunden." Nachdem Foxmon und Omiko sich gesetzt hatten erzählten sie was passiert war. "Das ist ja grad noch mal gut gegangen", meinte Rika nachdem Foxmon geendet hatte. "Ja genau. Wer weiß was der Kerl noch gemacht hätte wenn Foxmon nicht aufgetaucht wäre." Takato schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken. Sie redeten noch einige Zeit weiter, bis Rika meinte das sie nach Hause wolle, weil sie müde sei. 'Hoffentlich begleitet mich Takato noch nach Hause. Dann kann ich es ihm unter vier Augen sagen. Hier traue ich mich nicht.' "Ich bring dich Heim. Das heißt wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Takato wurde rot. "Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen. Gehn wir." Takato und Rika waren aufgestanden und Rika hackte sich bei Takato ein. "Tschüß bis demnächst", rief Rika Foxmon und Omiko zu. Nachdem die beiden gegangen waren wand sich Omiko an Foxmon. "Also jetzt sieht auch ein Blinder mit Krückstock was zwischen denen beiden los ist." Foxmon nickte. "Die beiden sind bis über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt. Was meinst du? Sollten wir auch gehen?" "Ja. Ich bin auch müde." Beide verliesen den Ball und gingen Arm in Arm nach Hause.  
  
Takato und Rika standen vor Rikas Haustür. Rika hatte die Tür bereits aufgeschlossen. "Gute Nacht Rika. Träum was schönes." "Ja du auch Takato." Takato hatte sich schon zum gehen umgewandt als Rika ihn am Arm packte, herumriss und küsste. Erst war Takato geschockt, dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Sie lösten sich voneinander. Rika und Takato waren beide knallrot im Gesicht. "Entschuldige Takato. Ich konnte mir das nicht verkneifen. Ich... ich liebe dich." Anstelle einer Antwort nahm Takato Rika in den Arm und küsste sie erneut. "Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Takato nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. "Ähm... willst du nicht noch mit rein kommen? Bitte!" Takato lächelte sie an. "Wie kann ich die Bitte einer Lady ausschlagen." Beide gingen in Rikas Wohnung. "Oma, ich bin wieder da." Keine Antwort. Rika ging in die Küche. Am Kühlschrank klebte ein Zettel. Auf diesem Zettel stand folgendes: "Hallo Rika. Ich hoffe der Ball hat dir gefallen. Ich habe einen wichtigen Anruf von einer alten Freundin bekommen. Sie braucht meine Hilfe. Ich bin gleich zu ihr gefahren. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wiederkomme. Mach dir keine Sorgen." 'Niemand da. Mama ist arbeiten und kommt erst Morgen früh wieder heim und Oma ist auch nicht da. Das heißt... das heißt Takato und ich... wir sind allein.' Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr Rika ein Schauern. "Takato? Kommst du mal bitte?" Takato kam in die Küche. "Was ist den Riki?" Sie grinste ihn an. "Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" Takato zuckt zusammen. "Sorry. Rika. Also was ist los?" Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. "Du darfst mich ruhig Riki nennen. Aber nur du. Also ähh... meine Mutter und meine Oma sind heute Nacht nicht da und ich ähh... also ich bin Nachts ungern allein. Willst du nicht heute mit ähhh... bei mir schlafen?" 'Mist jetzt hätte ich Idiot ihn doch beinah gefragt ob er mit mir schlafen will. Schön wärs ja. Aber ich denke nicht das daraus was wird.' Takato grinste sie an. Er hatte den Versprecher gehört, ignorierte ihn aber. "Ich würde liebend gerne bei dir übernachten. Aber wir bist doch heute Nacht gar nicht allein. Renamon ist doch auch da, oder?" "Nein. Er hat mir gesagt das er bis Morgen irgendwohin ist um zu meditiern. Wir haben das ganze Haus für uns." "Ok. Ich bleibe bei dir. Aber ich muß noch kurz zu Hause anrufen damit sich Omiko keine Sorgen macht." Er ging zum Telefon, nahm den Hörer ab und wählte.  
  
Omiko und Foxmon waren gerade zur Tür hereingekommen als das Telefon klingelte. Omiko nahm ab. "Hier bei Matsuki. Omiko Yodama am Apparat." "Hallo Omiko. Ich bins Takato. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen das ich bei Rika übernachte." "Soso. Na viel Spaß dann." "Was du schon wieder denkst. Bis morgen." Omiko legte auf und wand sich an Foxmon, der sie fragend ansah. "Das war Takato. Er übernachtet heute bei Rika. Wir haben die Wohnung für uns." "Scheinbar haben sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden. Und was machen wir jetzt?" Omiko lächelte ihn verführerisch an. "Wir gehen jetzt ins Bett." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Gästezimmer. Foxmon wollte sich schon auf die Couch legen als Omiko ihn packte und aufs Bett warf. "Du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir." "Aber Omiko, ich finde..." "Kein 'Aber'. Oder schämst du dich etwa mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen? War das mit dem 'Ich liebe dich' nur so dahergesagt? Nun?" Foxmon schluckte. "Omiko ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Du hast mich aus der Einsamkeit gerettet. Aber ich finde es ist nicht richtig das wir uns in diesem frühen Stadium unsrer Beziehung körperlich näher kommen." Omiko sah ihn traurig an. Foxmon sprach weiter. "Damals als ich noch jünger war galt die Regel das die Eltern beider Partner einverstanden sein müssen bevor man überhaupt irgend eine körperliche Beziehung haben darf. Verstehst du? Ich liebe dich, aber ich bin mit diesen Grundsätzen aufgewachsen und kann sie nicht einfach so über Bord werfen. Bitte verzeih mir." Omiko nickte. "Tu mir aber bitte den Gefallen neben mir zu schlafen. Ich werde nicht versuchen dich in irgendeiner Art zu verführen. Ich verspreche es." Foxmon sah ihr in die Augen. "Einverstanden." "Weißt du was? In ein paar Tagen muss ich doch wieder nach Hause. Da werde ich dich dann einfach meinen Eltern vorstellen. Und irgendwann stellst du mich dann deinen Eltern vor." Foxmon blickte zu Boden. "Das wird schwer. Sie sind beide tot." "Das tut mir leid." Omiko war um das Bett herumgegangen, hatte sich hingelegt und klopfte nun mit der Hand neben sich auf die Matratze. "Komm ins Bett." Foxmon legte sich neben ihr unter die Decke. Omiko kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine weiche Brust. "Schlaf gut." Foxmon legte einen Arm um sie. "Du auch." 


	6. Kapitel 4: Love is in the air

Kapitel 4: Love is in the air  
  
Auch bei Takato und Rika machte man sich bettfertig. Rika führte Takato in ihr Zimmer. Takato blinzelte überrascht. Er sah weder ein Sofa, noch irgendetwas anderes worauf er schlafen sollte außer Rikas Bett. 'Sie wird doch nicht... Doch sie wird. So wie sie mich anlächelt wird sie mir gleich sagen das ich bei ihr im Bett schlafen soll.' Kaum hatte er fertiggedacht als Rika ihm tief in die Augen sah. "Ich hoffe doch du schläfst bei mir im Bett. Oder hast du Angst vor mir?" Takato lächelte zurück. "Du bist mir ja Eine. Aber ok. Ab ins Bett." Ruck zuck waren beide unter die Decke geschlüpft. Sie lagen erst einige Zeit nebeneinander, bis Rika sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss gab. Dabei fuhren ihre Hände unter Takatos Shirt. Takato streichelte ihre Brüste durch ihr Shirt und als sie ihn gewähren lies zog er ihr das Shirt über den Kopf. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten der Liebkosung bewegten sich Takatos Hände in Richtung Rikas Hose. Da hielt sie seine Hand fest. Takato sah ihr in die Augen. "Hab ich was Falsches gemacht?", fragte er erregt. "Nein. Ich will es auch. Aber sei bitte zärtlich zu mir. Ich bin noch Jungfrau." "Ich auch." Sie lies seine Hand los und er zog ihr die Hose aus. Diese Nacht entwickelte sich zu dem Schönsten was Takato und Rika jemals erlebt hatten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rika früh auf. Takato lag nackt neben ihr und schlief noch. Sie stand auf, zog sich wieder an und ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Takato ebenfalls in die Küche. Rika war gerade am Eierkochen als er ihre Taille von hinten umfasste und ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe gab. "Morgen Riki. Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt nicht mehr loslassen." Rika lächelte. "Kannst du machen Liebling, aber dann gibt es kein Frühstück." Widerstrebend lies er sie los und nahm am gedeckten Frühstückstisch platz. Rika stellte ihm einen Eierbecher mit einem Ei hin und setzte sich ebenfalls. Beide begannen zu essen, als plötzlich das Schloss der Wohnungstür klickte. "Rika? Bist du schon wach?" "Ja Mama. Und wenn nicht wäre ich es spätestens jetzt." Rikas Mutter kam in die Küche und sah Takato. "Oh hallo Takato. Mit dir hätte ich zum Frühstück am wenigsten gerechnet." "Guten Morgen Frau Nonaka." "Und ihr zwei, wie wars auf dem Ball?" "Toll Mama. Wir hatten viel Spaß." "Habt ihr auch getanzt?" "Ja haben wir. Ihre Tochter tanzt wirklich gut", sagte Takato. "Sag mal Rika, wo hat Takato eigentlich geschlafen?" Takato und Rika stieg die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ähh Takato hat ähh... auf der Gästematratze geschlafen." "Genau", Takato nickte bekräftigend. Omikos Mutter schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn sie verlies die Küche. "Das war knapp", flüsterte Rika Takato zu. "Ja. Ich werde mal langsam gehen. Wenn du willst kannst du heute Nacht bei mir übernachten." Rika überlegte kurz. "Ich werde nacher mal meine Mutter fragen. Ich ruf dich dann an." "Ok. Wir hören uns dann nachher." Rika zog ihn kurz an sich und küsste ihn. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch. Bis nachher." Takato verlies die Wohnung. Rika ging zurück in die Küche und räumte die Reste des Frühstücks weg, als ihre Mutter wieder in die Küche kam. "Seltsam. Wirklich seltsam." Rika sah ihre Mutter an. "Was ist seltsam?" "Wo hattest du gesagt hat Takato geschlafen?" "Auf der Gästematratze. Wo denn sonst?" Ihre Mutter grinste sie an. "Seltsam ist das ich diese Matratze vor einer Woche weggeworfen habe." Rika bekam einen hochroten Kopf. Ihre Mutter schmunzelte nur. "Dein roter Kopf sagt mir alles was ich wissen muss." "Es... es ist nicht so wie du denkst..." "Tja, mein kleines Mädchen wird langsam erwachsen." Sie lächelte ihre Tochter an. "Ähh... ich geh mal in mein Zimmer." Fluchtartig verlies Rika die Küche. Ihre Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später, etwa um 9.30 Uhr betrat Takato seine Wohnung. Alles war noch dunkel. Alle Rollläden waren unten und nichts rührte sich. Takato ging in sein Zimmer. Gillmon lag auf Takatos Bett und schlief tief und fest. "Hey Gillmon. Gillmon wach auf." Gillmon öffnete ein Auge und sah Takato müde an. "Hallo Takato. Wann bist du denn nach Hause gekommen? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen." "Eben gerade. Warum ist hier alles dunkel?" Plötzlich war Gillmon hellwach. "Eben gerade? Und wo warst du die ganze Nacht?" Takato lächelte verlegen. "Bei Rika." "Aha. Ach so." Takato ging wieder aus seinem Zimmer und zum Gästezimmer. Er klopfte, aber niemand antwortete. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und sah hinein. Foxmon lag im Bett, Omiko neben ihm. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und schlief tief und fest. Takato hustete einmal in die Hand. Omiko wachte auf und sah zu ihrem Cousin herüber. "Morgen Cousin. Wie war denn deine Nacht? Schön hoffe ich." Takato wurde sofort rot. "Es ähh... war nicht so wie du denkst. Aber du scheinst auch eine schöne Nacht gehabt zu haben, oder irre ich mich da?" Omiko grinste. "Nein, du irrst dich nicht. Ich habe einfach super geschlafen. Foxmon war aufgewacht und sah auch zu Takato herüber. "Ich ebenfalls. Komm Omiko, gehen wir frühstücken." "Gute Idee." Die beiden standen auf und gingen in die Küche. Takato gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Nanu Takato, du isst ja gar nichts." "Nee. Ich hab schon bei Rika gefrühstückt." Omiko grinste breit. "Romantisches Frühstück zu zweit, oder?" "Genau... Hey moment mal. Das war gemein." Foxmon und Omiko lachten und Takato kam sich richtig blöd vor. Gillmon kam auch in die Küche. "Was lacht ihr denn so? Hab ich was verpasst?" "Nein hast du nicht", sagte Takato bevor Omiko etwas sagen konnte. Takato brummelte noch etwas von wegen 'So was nennt sich dann Cousine' und verschwand im Bad. Gegen Mittag klingelte das Telefon. Takato hob ab. "Matsuki. Takato am Rohr." "Hallo Takato, hier ist Henry." "Hi Henry. Sag mal wo warst du gestern? Wir haben dich auf dem Ball nicht gesehen." "Nun ähh... meine Freundin hatte ne bessere Idee den Abend zu verbringen. Wir waren romantisch essen." "Jaja. Alter Casanova." "Du Takato? Hast du heute Abend Zeit? Meine Eltern sind nicht da und ich dachte mir da könnten wir doch mal eine Party feiern." "Klar hab ich Zeit. Ich werd mal schnell Rika anrufen und sie fragen, aber ich denke sie hat Zeit." "Ok. So um 20.00 Uhr gehts los. Bis dann." Takato legte kurz auf und wählte Rikas Nummer. "Nonaka. Rika am Apparat." "Hallo Süße. Ich bins." "Hallo Takato. Ich wollte dich grad anrufen." "Passt doch. Henry gibt heute Abend ne Party. Ich hoffe du kommst auch." "Tja eigentlich wollte ich den Abend mit dir verbringen. Aber gut. Ich komme auch. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." "Und die wäre?" "Das deine Einladung zum Übernachten immernoch gilt. Ich darf nämlich." "Toll. Klar gilt die Einladung noch. Ich freue mich schon drauf." "Wann gehts los?" "Um 20.00 Uhr. Soll ich dich abholen?" "Nein. Wir treffen uns dann bei Henry. Meine Mutter löchert mich ständig mit Frage über uns." "Wieso das?" "Nun meine Mutter weiß das du bei mir im Bett geschlafen hast. "Aber... wie das?" Rika lachte leise. "Die Gästematratze hat sie schon vor Wochen weggeworfen. Das hat ihr alles verraten." "Na super. Sie war hoffentlich nicht sauer, oder?" "Dürfte ich sonst bei dir übernachten?" "Stimmt." "Takato ich muß jetzt auflegen. Bis dann. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch. Bis heute Abend." Takato legte auf. Omiko kam aus ihrem Zimmer. "Und kommt sie auch?" "Yepp. Das wird bestimmt toll." 


	7. Kapitel 5: Die Feier oder Jetzt kommts r...

Kapitel 5: Die Feier oder Jetzt kommts raus  
  
Gegen 19.30 Uhr verliesen Takato, Omiko, Gillmon und Foxmon die Wohnung. Kurz vor 20.00 Uhr kamen sie bei Henry an. Rika war noch nicht da. Alle setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und warteten. Kurz nach 20.00 Uhr klingelte es. Es waren Rika und Renamon. Beide setzten sich zu den anderen. "So. Da jetzt alle hier sind können wir anfangen." Takato sah seinen besten Freund an. "Und womit?" Henry grinste. "Nun ich hatte an Flaschendrehen gedacht." Foxmon sah zu Omiko. "Dieses Spiel kenne ich nicht. Wie gehts es?" Omiko erklärte Foxmon die Regeln. "Aha. Interessantes Spiel." Henry nahm eine leere Colaflasche vom Tisch, legte sie auf den Boden und drehte. Die Flasche wies auf Gillmon. "Und was nimmst du? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Gillmon überlegte kurz. "Pflicht." Henry stand auf, ging an den Schrank und holte eine Flasche Jim Beam heraus. "Hier. Die mußt du in zehn Minuten leer machen." Gillmon besah sich die Flasche und schluckte. "Ok." Er wollte schon anfangen zu trinken als Henry ihn nochmals ansprach. "Dreh aber vorher." Gillmon drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Renamon. Er wählte Pflicht. "Ok. Mich hat schon immer interessiert wer stärker ist. Du oder Foxmon. Macht einen Kampf im Garten. Ohne Attacken." Foxmon und Renamon blickten sich an und gingen in den Garten. Omiko sah Foxmon mit sorgenvollem Blick nach. Die beiden Fuchsdigimon standen sich in Kampfstellung gegenüber. Renamon schlug blitzschnell zu und traf Foxmon in die Magengrube. Foxmon krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. Er wehrte einen weiteren Schlag ab und ging seinerseits zum Angriff über. Er traf Renamons Kinn mit einer mächtigen links-rechts Schlagkombination. Renamon wurde von der Wucht rückwärts zu Boden geworfen. Er blieb einige Sekunden benommen liegen, war dann aber schnell wieder auf den Beinen. So schwankte der Kampf noch einige Minuten hin und her, bis es Renamon gelang Foxmon auf den Boden zu stoßen. Renamon warf sich auf Foxmon und drückte ihn fest auf den Boden. Seine rechte Hand lag an Foxmons Kehle. Foxmon schlug dreimal mit der rechten Hand auf den Boden. Das Zeichen das er aufgab. Renamon löste sich von Foxmon, bot ihm die Hand und half ihm auf. Sich gegenseitig stützend gingen die beiden erschöpften Digimon zurück ins Haus. "Guter Kampf. Ich habe dich nur durch Glück besiegt. Ich hoffe wir müssen nie wieder gegeneinander antreten." "Ganz meine Meinung Renamon. Mir werden Morgen wahrscheinlich alle Knochen von der Abreibung die du mir verpasst hast wehtun." "Geht mir genauso." Beide nahmen wieder platz. Omiko sah Foxmon besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Ja. Alles ok." Rika wand sich an Renamon. "Du hast gut gekämpft Renamon." "Es hätte ohne Probleme auch umgekehrt ausgehen können. Wir sind beide gleichstark." Omiko sah zu Gillmon hinüber. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich ausschimpfen weil er die beiden zum Kämpfen gezwungen hatte, aber sie bezweifelte das er überhaupt noch irgendwas registrierte. Die Whiskeyflasche lag leer auf dem Boden und Gillmons Blick war glasig geworden. Er schwankte kurz und fiel dann einfach um. Alle lachten. "Bumms. Da liegt er. Ich denke Gillmon ist raus", meinte Takato lachend. "Ok dann bin ich wohl dran." Renamon drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Omiko. "Ich nehme Pflicht." Renamon überlegte. "Wenn die Person in die du verliebt bist hier ist, dann küsse sie, ansonsten küsse Terriermon." Omiko fing an zu lachen. "Na du hast Ideen. Aber Ok." Omiko drehte sich zu Foxmon, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nach etwa einer Minute lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Omiko blickte in die Runde. Alle Anwesenden starrten sie und Foxmon mit offenen Mündern an. "Na das is ja en Ding", meinte Henry erstaunt. Renamon war verblüft. "Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet." Mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte Omiko die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Takato. "Pflicht." Während er das sagte blickte er zu Rika. Omiko hatte den Seitenblick bemerkt. "Takato, gib Rika einen Zungenkuss." Takato grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Nichts lieber als das." Er umarmte Rika und küsste sie. Ihre Zungen fanden sich und spielten miteinander. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten sah Rika Takato fragend in die Augen. Er nickte. "Ok Leute. Es ist schon spät. Takato und ich werden mal nach Hause gehen. Ins Bett." Bei diesen Worten wurde Rika rot. Alle Anwesenden grinsten und wünschten ihnen 'Viel Spaß'. Die beiden verliesen die Wohnung. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit unsrer Schnapsleiche hier?" Henry besah sich Gillmon von oben bis unten. Foxmon stand auf. "Omiko-san?" "Hai Foxmon?" "Wollen wir ebenfalls gehen?" Omiko grinste. "Ok. Ich bin auch müde." Foxmon und Omiko verabschiedeten sich von Henry und Terriermon und gingen ebenfalls. Henry sah Terriermon an und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. "Und ich darf mal wieder aufräumen."  
  
Als Omiko und Foxmon zwanzig Minuten später in Takatos Wohnung ankamen und an Takatos Zimmertür vorbeigingen hörten sie angestrengtes Atmen und kurzes, spitzes Gestöhne. Sie erreichten Omikos Zimmer. Als beide drin waren schloss Foxmon die Tür. "Bei den beiden gehts ja ziemlich rund." "Stimmt. Da haben sich zwei gefunden. Ich bin müde. Komm wir gehn schlafen." Beide legten sich ins Bett und Omiko schlief in Foxmons Armen auch schnell ein. Aber nach einigen Minuten wurde sie von einem lauten Schrei geweckt. "Was ist los? Ist was passiert?" Foxmon ginste sie in der Dunkelheit an und seine braunen Augen leuchteten im Mondlicht. "Die beiden sind fertig. Jetzt gibts endlich Ruhe. Schlaf gut Omiko." "Du auch." 


	8. Kapitel 6: Nette Überraschung die Zweite

Kapitel 6: Nette Überraschung die Zweite  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hörte Omiko wie die Tür zu Takatos Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und jemand schnell ins Badezimmer rannte. Kaum war die Tür des Badezimmers ins Schloss gefallen hörte sie würgende Geräusche. Kurz darauf hörte sie noch jemanden an der Tür vorbeigehen. Omiko stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Vor der Badezimmertür stand Takato. "Was ist den los Takato?" Takato drehte sich um und sah sie mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Keine Ahnung. Im einen Moment liegt Rika noch neben mir und dann rennt sie plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen ins Bad." Er wand sich wieder der Tür zu. "Rika? Alles klar bei dir?" "J... ja. Alles klar mit *würg*", ihr Satz wurde von weiteren Würgegeräuschen unterbrochen. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Rika kam aus dem Bad. Sie war ganz blass und sah elend aus. Takato nahm sie in den Arm. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Alles ok?" "Ja. Mir war nur plötzlich so Schlecht." Omiko mischte sich ein. "Hast irgendwas gegessen was du nicht verträgst?" "Nicht das ich wüsste..." Takato führte Rika ins Wohnzimmer und sie setzte sich erschöpft hin. Sie sah zwar noch immer etwas elend aus, hatte aber wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Takato setzte sich neben sie. "Gehts dir wieder gut?" "Ja. Den Umständen entsprechend." Takatos Magen begann auf einmal zu knurren. Rika sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Geh ruhig etwas Frühstücken. Mir gehts wieder gut." Takato nickte und widerwillig lies er seine Freundin im Wohnzimmer zurück. Omiko saß Rika gegenüber. 'So Sympthome habe ich schon mal gesehen. Bei Manoko, meiner Freundin. Es hat sich dann herausgestellt das sie schwanger war.' "Du Rika?" "Ja Omiko? Was ist?" "Die Frage ist jetzt vielleicht etwas indiskret, aber benutzt ihr Verhütungsmittel?" Rika sah Omiko verwundert an. "Natürlich. Das heißt... Oh Gott." "Was?" "Am Abend des Balls... Da haben wir sie vergessen. Du meinst doch nicht etwa..." "Warte auf mich. Ich gehe mal schnell in die Apotheke. Einen Schwangerschaftstest holen." Ohne Rikas Antwort abzuwarten ging Omiko in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und lief zur Apotheke. Einige Minuten später kam Takato ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah sich um. "Wo ist denn Omiko?" "Sie ist nur schnell was holen gegangen." "Ach so. Alles wieder ok? Du siehst wieder etwas blasser aus." Rika fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken ihn anzulügen gar nicht wohl, aber sie musste es tun. "Ja alles ok." "Gut." Nach zehn Minuten kam Omiko wieder. Takato sah nur wie sie Rika etwas gab und wie Rika ins Bad verschwand. "Was hast du ihr gegeben", fragte Takato seine Cousine als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. "Frauensache. Warts ab." Takato verstand gar nichts. Nach etwa zwei Minuten hörten sie einen dumpfen Knall. Takato sprang auf, aber Omiko hielt ihn zurück. "Ich werde nachsehen. Bleib hier, bitte." Widerwillig stimmte Takato zu. Omiko ging zur Badezimmertür und klopfte. "Rika? Alles klar da drin?" Als sie keine Antwort erhielt versuchte sie die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Rika lag auf dem Boden und hielt den Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand. Omiko schüttelte Rika leicht und sie kam wieder zu Bewußtsein. "Was ist denn passiert?" Anstelle zu antworten hielt Rika ihr den Schwangerschaftstest hin. Er war positiv. "Am besten du gehst erstmal zum Frauenarzt." Rika nickte. "Kommst du mit", fragte sie Omiko. "Klar", lächelte Omiko, "Willst du es Takato schon sagen?" Rika schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wenn ich es hundertprozentig weiß." Beide Mädchen verliesen das Badezimmer und kamen an einem sehr nervösen Takato vorbei. Omiko sagte ihm schnell das sie noch mal weg müssten und ehe Takato etwas sagen konnte waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden. Eine Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür. Takato öffnete. Draußen stand Gillmon. Takato sah seinen Partner an und musste lachen. "Gillmon. Dich hatte ich ja ganz vergessen." "Das hab ich auch gemerkt als ich heute Morgen bei Henry aufgewacht bin." "Tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte dich schlecht mitnehmen. Du wiegst zuviel um dich zu tragen. Da hab ich beschlossen dich bei Henry zu lassen." "Na gut. Hattest ja Recht." Gillmon ging an Takato vorbei und in dessen Zimmer. Takato folgte ihm. Als er hereinkam sah er Gillmon interessiert schnüffeln. "Du warst heute Nacht nicht allein, oder?" "Ähh... wie kommst du darauf?" "Ich rieche jemanden anderes. Aber ich kenne diesen Geruch." Gillmon schnüffelte noch etwas und sagte dann bestimmend. "Rika" Takato sah seinen Partner an. "Hast Recht." Gillmon grinste ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Takato ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Foxmon. Er blickte Takato müde an. "Was ist denn hier los? Ich wache vor ein paar Minuten auf und Omiko ist nicht da und auch sonst nirgendwo." "Sie und Rika sind mal kurz weg. Allerdings... dieses 'kurz' hat sich jetzt auf zwei Stunden gestreckt." Plötzlich klickte das Schloss der Wohnungstür und Rika und Omiko kamen herein. Beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Rika lies sich neben Takato nieder. Omiko sah zu Foxmon. "Du Foxmon komm mal bitte mit." Foxmon und Omiko verliesen das Wohnzimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Takato sah Rika an. Sie atmete einmal durch. "Takato. Ich muß dir was wichtiges sagen." Takato sah sie an. "Was denn? Doch hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes." "Für mich nicht. Aber vielleicht für dich." Takato stieg die Angst ins Gesicht. "Takato... ich bin... ich bin schwanger." Takato sah ihr in die Augen. Seine Augen glitzerten. Er grinste nur kurz und fiel dann einfach um. Rika nahm seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss und wartete darauf das er wieder zu sich kam. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wider zu sich. Er blickte sie von unten an. "Und? Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Rika mit zitriger Stimme. "Ich bin überrascht. Aber ich freue mich auf das Kind." Rika fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, das er sie sitzten lassen würde. Plötzlich runzelte Takato die Stirn. "Aber wie ist das möglich? Wir haben doch immer verhütet." "Am Abend des Balls. Wir waren beide so erregt das wir es vergessen haben." "Wie bringen wir das nur unsren Eltern bei? Mein Vater wird mich in der Luft zerfetzen." Rika nahm seine Hand und drückte sie ermutigend. "Das packen wir schon." Takato setzte sich auf und blickte Rika tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich über alles." "Ich dich auch." Sie nahmen sich in die Arme und küssten sich.  
  
Zur selben Zeit saßen Omiko und Foxmon in der Küche. "Was ist denn los? Ich habe mir heute Morgen Sorgen gemacht weil du einfach weg warst." "Ich kann dir nichts sagen. Ich habe es Rika versprochen." Foxmon sah seine Freundin an und nickte. Kurze Zeit später kamen Takato und Rika in die Küche. Omiko blickte Rika an und diese nickte. Omiko ging zu Takato und Rika und drückte beide. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich freue mich so für euch." Foxmon saß noch immer auf dem Küchenstuhl und verstand nicht was da vor sich ging. Gillmon war von den erfreuten Stimmen angelockt worden. "Was ist den hier los?" Takato sah seinen Digimonpartner an und lächelte. "Gillmon ich werde Vater." Gillmon legte den Kopf schief und sah Takato an. "Wie denn das? Ich verstehe nicht." Rika musste lachen. "Gillmon du stellst dich aber auch an. Ich bin von Takato schwanger und erwarte ein Kind." Man konnte förmlich die Zahnräder in Gillmons Kopf klicken hören als er das eben gehörte verarbeitete. "Toll." Foxmon war auch aufgestanden und gratulierte Takato und Rika. Rika sah auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen jetzt los. Meine Mutter kommt in einer halben Stunde nach Hause. Wir wollen es ihr als erstes sagen." "Na dann viel Glück", meinte Omiko. "Danke." Takato und Rika machten sich auf den Weg zu Rikas Haus. Als die beiden weg waren lies sich Omiko erschöpft in einen Stuhl sinken. "Man was für ein Morgen." "Stimmt. Sowas erlebt man nicht alle Tage."  
  
Takato und Rika waren nach etwa zwanzig Minuten bei Rika zu Hause angekommen. Sie setzten sich in die Küche und warteten. Zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten später kam Rikas Mutter nach Hause. Rika hörte wie sie ihren Mantel an die Gaderobe hängte und in die Küche kam. "Hallo Rika. Oh hallo Takato. Wie gehts?" Rika schluckte. "Mama. Setz dich bitte hin. Wir müssen dir was sagen." Rikas Mutter zog sich einen Stuhl bei und setzte sich. "So Schatz. Was wollt ihr mir sagen?" "Machen wirs kurz und schmerzlos. Mama ich bin schwanger. Du wirst in neun Monaten Oma." Rikas Mutter sah zwischen ihrer Tochter und Takato hin und her. "Du wirst Mutter?", sie blickte von Rika zu Takato, "und du bist dann wohl..." Takato nickte. "Ich bin der Vater." "Rika warst du schon beim Arzt?" "Ja. Alles in Ordnung." Rika sah ihre Mutter nervös an. "Und was hälst du davon?" "Was ich davon halte? Nun. Ich freue mich für euch." Sie wand sich an Takato. "Ich hoffe du hälst zu ihr, sonst..." "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Frau Nonaka. Ich werde immer zu Rika halten. Ich liebe sie." "Na dann. Lasst uns anstoßen." Sie ging an den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Sekt heraus. Auf einmal kam Renamon in die Küche. "Ich möchte euch auch gratulieren. Das Kind hat die besten Vorraussetzungen. Es wird sehr stark werden." Er schüttelte Takato die Hand und umarmte Rika. Rika wand sich an Takato. "Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch deinen Eltern sagen." Takato blickte zu Boden. "Das wird ein Spaß werden." Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Küche geöffnet. Rikas Oma kam herein. "Hab ich da eben richtig gehört? Du bist schwanger Rika?" "Ja Oma." "Ist ja toll. Ich hatte schon gedacht das ich niemals Uroma werde. Ich gratuliere euch beiden." "Jetzt wo wir gerade dabei sind können wir gleich zu dir gehen und es deinen Eltern sagen." "Stimmt. Die müssten wieder da sein. Bringen wirs hinter uns."  
  
Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten kamen sie wieder an Takatos Wohnung an. Sie hörten Gerede aus der Küche. Als sie hineingingen sahen sie wie Takatos Eltern, Foxmon, Gillmon und Omiko in der Küche saßen und sich unterhielten. Takatos Vater sah seinen Sohn und wand sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Wir kommen Heim und du bist nicht da und deine Cousine sagt uns das du etwas sehr wichtiges zu erledigen hast. Und das du uns etwas zu sagen hast. Also was ist passiert." Takato trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ähm... Papa und Mama ich muss euch etwas wichtiges sagen." Takato atmete tief durch uns sprach weiter. "Ihr bekommt ein Enkelkind." Takatos Vater war verblüfft. Er saß steif auf dem Stuhl und reagierte gar nicht. Takatos Mutter sah ihren Sohn an und lächelte. "Du wirst also Vater? Na du hasts aber gut vor. Mit 15 Jahren." "Mama. Ich werde in drei Wochen 16." Takatos Mutter wand sich an Rika. "Und du bist die Mutter?" Rika nickte. "Nun... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Willkommen in unsrer Familie." Rika war verblüfft. 'Takatos Mutter redet so wie als wären wir zwei verlobt. Naja. *grins* Mir solls Recht sein.' "Ähm Danke Frau Matsuki." Takatos Vater war wie benommen aufgestanden, hatte den Kühlschrank geöffnet und sich einen Scotch eingeschenkt. Er stürzte das Glas in einem Zug herunter, schüttelte sich kurz und setzte sich wieder hin. "Takato Takato Takato. Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt das du Verhütungsmittel benutzten sollst? Doch mindestens hundert mal, oder?" "Tut mir leid Papa." "Naja. Passiert ist passiert. Da kann man nichts machen. Da ihr beide es uns gesagt habt gehe ich davon aus das ihr beschlossen habt das Kind zu bekommen. Deine alte Wiege ist noch auf dem Dachboden. Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen mal holen und saubermachen." Bei diesem letzten Satz fing Herr Matsuki an zu grinsen. Takatos Mutter wand sich an Rika. "Wissen deine Eltern schon davon?" "Meine Mutter. Zu meinem Vater hab ich keinen Kontakt." Takatos Vater war aufgestanden. "Das muss gefeiert werden. Wir gehen heute Abend groß essen. Wir alle." Er wand sich an die Digimon. "Ihr kommt doch auch mit, oder?" Gillmon und Foxmon waren sofort einverstanden. Takatos Vater wand sich wieder an Rika. "Ruf doch bitte deine Mutter an und frag sie ob sie ebenfalls kommen möchte. Und Renamon ist natürlich auch eingeladen." Rika bejahte lächelnd und ging telefonierend. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie zurück. "Meine Mutter kommt gerne. Renamon auch. Ich soll nur noch mal anrufen und bescheid sagen wann und wo." "Also ich habe mir überlegt ins Maredo (Anm. d. A.: Sehr nobles argentinisches Steakhaus) zu gehen." "Das ist aber sehr teuer Papa." "Ich weiß. Aber man erfährt aber auch nur einmal im Leben das man Großvater wird. Ich denke so um 20.00 Uhr wäre gut." Rika ging nochmal zum Telefon und sagte bescheid. "Renamon und meine Mutter treffen uns dann dort." Takato sah seinen Vater an. "Und was machen wir jetzt den ganzen Tag lang?" Sein Vater grinste. "Eure Hochzeit planen." Takato und Rika wurden beide bleich. Takatos Vater brach in Gelächter aus. "War nur Spaß. Aber ich muss noch schnell was erledigen. Im Maredo anrufen und reservieren." "Das war nicht witzig. Ganz und gar nicht." Alle saßen noch einige Zeit in der Küche und unterhielten sich. Die Stunden verflogen und im nu war es 19.00 Uhr. Alle zogen sich um und machten sich auf den Weg ins Maredo.  
  
  
  
Um 19.50 Uhr kamen Takato und die anderen am Maredo an. Auf einmal hörten sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus einer Seitenstraße. Rikas Mutter und Renamon kamen auf sie zu. Alle zusammen betraten das Maredo. Foxmon fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er spürte die Blicke der Leute auf ihm haften und er hörte ihr nervöses Tuscheln. Nach einigen Metern erreichten sie den Tresen. "Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Matsuki. Ich habe reserviert." Der Mann hinter dem Tresen warf einen Blick in das Reservierungsbuch. "Ah ja. Sie haben den kleinen Raum für eine geschlossene Gesellschaft gemietet. Folgen sie mir bitte." Alle folgten dem Kellner in einen Raum an der Rückseite des Restaurants. Der Raum war im Gegensatz zu dem was der Kellner gesagt hatte nicht klein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mitten im Raum stand ein großer Tisch mit Platz für mindestens 20 Personen. Der Kellner wand sich an Takatos Vater. "Ich werde gleich jemanden vorbeischicken der ihre Bestellungen aufnehmen wird. Einen angenehmen Abend wünsche ich." "Danke." Alle setzten sich an den Tisch. Rika neben ihren Takato, Foxmon neben seine Omiko. Der Rest verteilte sich gleichmäßig am Tisch. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und ein Kellner kam herein. Er blickte in die Runde. Als sein Blick Renamon streifte zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. "G.. G.. Guten A.. Abend. Was möchten Sie trinken?" Takatos Eltern bestellten je ein Glas Rotwein. Rikas Mutter bestellte ein Glas Champagner. Rika, Omiko und Takato nahmen je eine Cola. Leicht zitternd wand sich der Kellner an die Digimon. Zuerst Gillmon. "Und ähh... was möchten Sie trinken?" "Hmm... ich nehme eine Cola." Der Kellner machte sich nervös Notizen und fragte dann Renamon was er trinken wolle. "Ich bekomme ein Mineralwasser." Zuletzt kam Foxmon an die Reihe. "Ich bekomme eine Karaffe Sake." Der Kellner notierte auch diese Bestellung und verlies dann den Raum. Nach einigen Minuten kam er mit den Getränken wieder. Zuerst bekam Foxmon eine Trinkschale und die Karaffe mit dem Sake. Er bedankte sich mit einem Nicken bei dem Kellner und füllte sich die Schale. Als alle ihre Getränke hatten und der Kellner den Raum verlassen hatte stand Foxmon mit der Schale Sake in der Hand auf. "Ich denke es ist Zeit das wir auf Takato und Rika anstoßen. Mögen die beiden immer glücklich sein. Und natürlich auf das ungeborene Kind." Er sah zu Takato und Rika. "Auf euer Wohl." Alle Anwesenden hoben ebenfalls ihre Gläser, stießen untereinander an und tranken auf das Wohl der beiden. Kurz darauf kam der Kellner wieder um die Bestellungen für das Essen aufzunehmen. Alle bestellten sich ein 500g Filetsteak mit Zwiebeln und Bratkartoffeln. Der Kellner notierte die Bestellungen und verschwand wieder. Die Zeit bis zum Essen überbrückten alle mit frohlichem Gerede. Nach einer halben Stunde kam dann das Essen. Gillmon, verfressen wie er war, stopfte sich das ganze Steak aufeinmal in den Mund. Takato sah ihn verärgert an. "Gillmon du frisst wie ein Schwein. Nimm dir doch mal an Renamon oder Foxmon ein Beispiel." Noch kräftig kauend sah Gillmon zu den beiden Fuchsdigimon herüber. Beide aßen besser als manche zivilisierten Menschen. Sie benutzten Messer und Gabel und verhielten sich auch so genau wie Knigge (Anm. d. A.: Das ist irgend so ein Kerl der mal aufgeschrieben hat wie man sich benehmen soll) es empfiehlt. Gillmon schluckte verlegen das Steak herunter und versuchte nun die Beilage mit Messer und Gabel zu essen, was allen Anwesenden einen guten Grund zum Lachen gab. Er stellte sich dabei nicht gerade sehr geschickt an. Aber alle hatten Verständnis für ihn, da er ja keine Finger sondern nur drei Klauen hatte. Nach dem Essen unterhielten sich alle noch etwas und dann beschlossen alle das es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Rikas Mutter nahm ihre Tochter beiseite. "Na Rika, wo willst du heute schlafen? Zu Hause oder bei Takato?" Rika wurde rot. "Also am liebsten bei Takato." Ihre Mutter lächelte. "Dann geh. Ich habe schon mit seinen Eltern geredet. Sie sind einverstanden." Rika fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. "Du bist spitze." Sie lief zu Takato und hackte sich bei ihm ein. Er sah sie verwundert an. "Musst du nicht nach Hause?" Rika lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. "Nein. Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei dir." "Da muss ich aber erst meine Eltern fragen." "Nein musst du nicht. Ist alles schon geklärt." Takato lächelte sie an. "Na dann... gehn wir Riki." Am Ausgang des Maredo verabschiedeten sich Renamon und Rikas Mutter von den anderen. 


	9. Kapitel 7: Der Abschied

Kapitel 7: Der Abschied  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Omiko früh auf. Foxmon lag wie immer neben ihr. Er schlief noch. Sie besah sich sein Gesicht, strich mit der Hand über sein weiches Fell. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu weinen. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine weiche Hand die ihr die Tränen abwischte. Sie öffnete die Augen. Foxmon sah sie an. "Warum weinst du Omiko?" "Heute Mittag fahre ich wieder zu meinen Eltern zurück. Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich habe Angst das ich dich nicht mehr wiedersehen kann." Foxmon setzte sich auf und nahm Omiko in den Arm und tröstete sie. "Nichts in der Welt könnte mich davon abhalten bei dir zu sein." Sie löste sich von ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch Omiko. Mehr als mein eigenes Leben." Omiko stand vom Bett auf, ging an ihren Koffer und nahm eine dünne Goldkette mit kleinem goldenen Herz daran heraus. Sie hielt es Foxmon hin. "Das soll ein Zeichen unsrer Liebe sein. Brich es auseinander. Jeder bekommt eine Hälfte. So erinnern wir uns immer an den anderen." Foxmon nahm das kleine Herz in die Hand und zerbrach es in der Mitte. Omiko nahm ihm die Hälfte die an der Kette hing ab und legte sie ihm um den Hals. Die andere Hälfte legte sie auf den Boden, nahm einen spitzen Gegenstand und machte ein kleines Loch hindurch. Sie zog eine Kette hindurch und hängte es sich um. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und wand sich dann ab und begann ihren Koffer zu packen. Foxmon half ihr dabei. Gegen 10.00 Uhr waren sie fertig und gingen Frühstücken. Takatos Eltern saßen am Tisch und hatten schon gefrühstückt. Takatos Mutter lächelte sie an. "Morgen ihr zwei. Habt ihr Hunger?" Beide nickten. "Gut. Ich hab noch gebackenen Speck da. Wollt ihr?" "Gerne." Takatos Mutter lud beiden eine große Portion Speck und Rührei auf den Teller. Omiko und Foxmon begannen zu essen. Kurz darauf kamen auch Takato und Rika zum Frühstück. Beide sahen so aus wie als hätten sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. (Anm. d. A.: Jedenfalls nicht zunen Augen ;)) Beide setzten sich und begannen ebenfalls mit ihrem Frühstück. Gegen Mittag war es dann soweit. Omiko stand mir ihrem Koffer an der Tür und verabschiedete sich von allen. Am Ende nahm sie Foxmon noch einmal in den Arm und küsste ihn. Danach verlies sie schnell die Wohnung damit niemand ihre Tränen sehen konnte. Takatos Vater wand sich an Foxmon und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du kannst bei uns so lange wohnen wie du willst." Foxmon nickte. "Vielen Dank."  
  
Drei Stunden später kam Omiko an ihrem Zielbahnhof an. Von hier ab hatte sie noch zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß vor sich. In Gedanken versunken verlies sie den Bahnhof und bemerkte die schwarze schattenartige Gestalt nicht die ihr folgte. Die Gestalt folgte ihr bis vor ihre Haustür, verschwand aber als sie die Wohnung betrat. "Ich bin wieder daheim", rief sie. Ihre Mutter kam aus der Küche gelaufen um sie zu begrüßen. "Hallo Schatz. Und wie wars? Hattest du Spaß?" "Ja. Den hatte ich. Takato, seine Freunde und ich haben viel unternommen." "Na wunderbar. Dann hat sichs doch gelohnt." Omiko nickte. "Genau." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Omiko in ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. 'Jetzt bin ich gerade mal vier Stunden von ihm getrennt und fühle mich schon so elend. Wie ist es dann erst heute Nacht? Ich mag gar nicht daran denken.' Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen und begann zu weinen. Zur gleichen Zeit ging Omikos Mutter ins Wohnzimmer zu ihrem Mann. "Liebling, Omiko ist wieder da." "Stör mich nicht. Jetzt wird der Film richtig spannend." "Es geht immerhin um deine Tochter." "Meine Tochter?" "Ja deine Tochter. Omiko. Sie ist wieder da." "Warum sagst du das nicht gleich." "Hab ich doch. Du hast mir nur nicht zugehört." "Hab ich wohl. Ich begrüße sie nachher." Er griff nach der Bierdose neben sich, setzte sie an die Lippen und grunzte als er merkte das sie leer war. "Hol mir ma nochn Bier." "Jaja."  
  
Es war spät geworden. Omiko lag noch immer auf ihrem Bett. Sie hielt die Hälfte des Herzens an ihrer Kette fest in der Hand. 'Ich fühle mich so einsam. Ich wünschte mir er wäre jetzt bei mit. Ich vermisse seine Wärme und seinen Geruch.' Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an der Balkontür. Sie ging an die Balkontür und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Nichts. Sie öffnete den Riegel und zog die Tür auf. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas vor ihr. Es war Foxmon. Omiko stand ihm gegenüber und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie bei ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Oh Foxmon. Ich habe dich so vermisst." Foxmon lächelte sie an. "Na na. Unsere letzte Begegnung ist doch erst ein paar Stunden her. Aber ich habe dich auch vermisst." Die beiden standen noch einige Minuten so auf dem Balkon. Plötzlich löste sich Omiko von Foxmon und nahm ihn an der Hand. "Komm. Leiste mir heute Nacht Gesellschaft." Ohne Widerstand folgte Foxmon Omiko in ihr Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sie setzte sich neben ihn. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn. Doch gerade als sich ihre Lippen berührten ging die Tür zu Omikos Zimmer auf und ihre Mutter kam herein. Vor Schreck lies sie den Stapel Wäsche, den sie im Arm hatte, fallen. "Was zum Teufel..." Omiko und Foxmon zuckten zusammen und blickten Omikos Mutter erschrocken an. "Mama. Ähm... darf ich dir Foxmon vorstellen?" Sie wand sich an Foxmon. "Foxmon, das ist meine Mutter." Foxmon verbeugte sich. "Ich bin sehr erfreut sie kennenzulernen Frau Yodama." Omikos Mutter stand immer noch wie versteinert vor ihnen. "Ich... freue... mich auch dich kennenzulernen." Den Schreck immer noch in den Knochen setzte sich Omikos Mutter auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Sie sah Foxmon an. "Wie kommst du eigentlich hier rein?" Foxmon sah nervös zurück. "Über den Balkon. Ich wollte eigentlich nur nachsehen ob Omiko sicher zu Hause angekommen ist." Omikos Mutter sah ihre Tochter ernst an. "Und was war das eben?" Omiko sah ihre Mutter an. "Ich habe meinen Freund geküsst. Ist das verboten?" "D... D... Deinen F... Freund. Du m... meinst du und er..." "Ja Mama. Wir sind ein Paar." Omikos Mutter blickte von ihrer Tochter zu Foxmon und zurück. "Oh man... Kind wenn du mir einen Herzinfarkt verpassen willst mach weiter so." Omiko sah ihre Mutter unsicher an. "Und was sagst du dazu?" Omikos Mutter lächelte ihre Tochter an. "Wo die Liebe hinfällt. Wenn ich mirs genau überlege gebt ihr zwei ja ein schönes Paar ab." Plötzlich kam Omikos Vater zur Tür herein. "Was ist hier los? Ich habe eine fremde Stimme gehört." Als er Foxmon sah weiteten sich seine Pupillen. Neben der Tür stand eine große Metalltaschenlampe. Er hob sie auf und hielt sie wie einen Knüppel. "Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung du Missgeburt oder ich schlage dir den Schädel ein." Omikos Mutter versuchte ihren Mann zu beruhigen, aber dieser hörte ihr nicht zu. Omiko sah ihren Vater zornig an. "Was machst du? Er ist ein Freund. Er wird uns nichts tun." "Halt den Mund, dummes Kind. Ich wette du hast es hereingelassen. Mach dich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst wenn das hier vorbei ist." Omikos Vater schlug mit der Taschenlampe nach Foxmons Kopf, traf aber nicht da dieser schon aufgesprungen war. Omikos Vater stürmte erneut auf Foxmon zu und schlug nach ihm. Foxmon bekam die Taschenlampe in der Luft zu fassen und entriss sie Omikos Vater. Er besah sich die Lampe und lies sie dann fallen. Auf das Gesicht von Omikos Vater stand die blanke Angst. Wimmernd sank er zu Boden. "Bitte töte mich nicht. Bitte bitte bitte." Foxmon wand sich angewidert ab. "Ich werde dich nicht töten. Aber nicht aus den Gründen die du denkst. Ich will deiner Tochter durch deinen Tot kein Leid zufügen." Foxmon wand sich an Omiko. "Es ist wohl besser wenn ich jetzt gehe." "Ja. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder." Während Foxmon sich von Omiko verabschiedete war Omikos Vater wieder aufgestanden. Er hatte sich den Brieföffner von Omikos Schreibtisch gegriffen und hielt ihn nun wie ein Messer. Er schlich sich von hinten an Foxmon an und stach zu. Foxmon hatte ihn gehört und hatte sich herumgedreht, konnte aber nicht mehr reagieren. Der Öffner drang in Foxmons rechte Schulter ein und blieb stecken. Foxmon schrie laut auf. Blut lief aus der Wunde, den Arm herunter und tropfte auf den Teppich. Omikos Vater stand triumphierend vor ihm. Vor Zorn knallrot im Gesicht war Omiko aufgesprungen und auf ihren Vater zugegangen. Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die so heftig war, das sein Kopf herumgerissen wurde. Omikos Vater sah seine Tochter zornig an und verpasste ihr ebenfalls eine heftige Ohrfeige die sie rückwärts aufs Bett warf. Jetzt hatte Foxmon genug. Unter großen Schmerzen zog er den Brieföffner aus seiner Schulter und warf ihn verächtlich zu Boden. Er ging langsam auf Omikos Vater zu und fuhr die Krallen aus. Der Triumph wich aus dem Gesicht von Omikos Vater als Foxmon ihn mit der linken Hand am Kragen packte und ohne Probleme vom Boden hob. Er legte ihm die Krallen der anderen Hand an die Kehle.  
  
"Normalerweise würde ich dich jetzt töten. Sei froh das meine Freundschaft zu deiner Tochter mich davon abhält." Omikos Vater sah Foxmon verächtlich an. "Du traust dich nicht du Feigling. Ich lache über dich." Foxmon warf Omikos Vater mit voller Wucht gegen den Kleiderschrank, welcher krachend auseinanderbrach als er in ihn einschlug. Omikos Vater lag in den Trümmern und rührte sich nicht, atmete aber noch. "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bis bald Omiko. Ich liebe dich." Mit diesen Worten verlies er Omikos Zimmer durch die Balkontür und war verschwunden. Omiko blickte ihm traurig nach und sah sich dann in ihrem Zimmer um. An der Stelle an der Foxmon gestanden hatte war ein nicht gerade kleiner Blutfleck und eine Blutspur führte zur Balkontür. Omikos Mutter saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl und bewegte sich nicht. Ihr Vater kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er stand auf und ging auf seine Tochter zu. "Pack deine Koffer." Omiko sah ihn fragend an. "Was?" "Pack deine Koffer und verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung. Du bist nicht länger meine Tochter. Ich verstoße dich." Er drehte sich um und verlies das Zimmer. "Ich verschwinde liebend gern. Das alles kotzt mich schon lange an. Ich hasse dich du alter Tyrann", schrie sie ihrem Vater nach. Sie stürmte an ihren Schrank, holte ihren Koffer heraus und begann zu packen. Ihre Mutter versuchte noch sie zum dableiben zu überreden, aber Omiko lies nicht mit sich reden. Sie zog ihre Jacke an, nahm ihre Koffer und verlies die Wohnung.  
  
  
  
Foxmon war in der Zwischenzeit schon fast wieder bei Takato zu Hause, aber der große Blutverlust schwächte ihn. Dem Zusammenbruch nahe erreichte er Takatos Wohnung. Er klingelte und plötzlich wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz und er brach vor der Tür zusammen. Takato öffnete kurz darauf die Tür. Er sah Foxmon bewußtlos vor der Tür liegen, packte ihn unter den Armen und schleifte ihn in die Wohnung und weiter ins Gästezimmer. "RIKA. HOL SCHNELL DAS VERBANDSZEUG!" Rika kam mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Set aus Takatos Zimmer gerannt und betrat das Gästezimmer. "Oh mein Gott. Was ist den passiert?" "Keine Ahnung. Es hat geklingelt und als ich geöffnet habe lag er vor der Tür." Takato reinigte die Wunde an der Schulter und legte einen Verband an. Er sah zu Rika. "Ich werde mal Omiko anrufen. Sie sollte das wissen."  
  
Er ging zum Telefon und wählte Omikos Nummer. "Yodama." "Hallo Onkel. Hier ist Takato. Gib mir mal bitte Omiko." "Ich kenne keine Omiko." Mit diesen Worten brach die Verbindung ab und Takato hörte nur noch das Freizeichen. Verwirrt legte er auf und ging ins Gästezimmer zurück. 


	10. Kapitel 8: Omikos Verwandlung

Kapitel 8: Omikos Verwandlung  
  
Omiko lief durch die Nacht, ihre Koffer in der Hand und Tränen in den Augen. Auf einmal fühlte sie einen eiskalten Windzug von hinten. Sie blieb stehen und blickte sich um. Die Umrisse der Straße, der Häuser, von einfach allem begannen zu verschwimmen. Plötzlich fand sich Omiko in einer dunklen Kammer wieder. 'Wo bin ich hier?' "Du hier in einem Digiwarpfeld bist." "Wer bist du?" "Yodamon mein Name ist." Ein kleines Digimon in einer braunen Robe erschien vor ihr. "Du keine Angst zu haben brauchst. Ich dir nichts tun werde." Das Digimon zog die Kapuze seiner Robe aus und enthüllte sein Gesicht. Seine Haut war grün und faltig. Er hatte dünnes weißes Haar und spitze Ohren ragten seitlich von seinem Kopf weg. "Probleme du hast, nicht wahr?" "Woher weißt du das?" "Alles ich weiß. Helfen ich dir werde. Du verliebt sein in Foxmon?" "Ja das bin ich." "Und dein größter Wunsch ist so zu sein wie er. Du ihm gleich sein willst. Du mit ihm zusammenleben willst." "Ja genau. Aber wie willst du mir helfen?" "Du im Besitz eines Teil des Digita bist, oder?" "Äh ja. Was hat das damit zu tun?" "Du mir zeigen deine Hand." Omiko hielt dem kleinen Digimon ihre rechte Hand hin. Es sah sie an. "Deinen Wusch ich dir soll wirklich erfüllen? Es kein Zurück mehr geben." "Ja." Mit einem seiner runzligen Finger berührte das Digimon Omikos rechte Hand. Das Teil des Digita begann zu leuchten und das Leuchten breitete sich auf ihren ganzen Körper aus. "Morgen früh dein Wunsch dir erfüllt sein wird. Ich dir wünschen viel Glück." Das Digimon verschwand und auch das Leuchten ihres Körpers hörte auf. Omiko blickte sich um und fand sich vor einer Tür wieder. Auf dem Schild stand Matsuki. 'Ich bin vor Takatos Haustür. Ich denke er lässt mich heute Nacht hier schlafen.' Sie klingelte an der Tür. Takato öffnete die Tür. "Omiko? Was machst du denn mitten in der Nacht hier?" "Erklär ich dir später. Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen? Mein Vater hat mich verstoßen." "WAS? Warum den das?" "Später." "Klar kannst du hier schlafen. Komm rein. Allerdings musst du mit dem Sofa vorlieb nehmen." "Warum? Foxmon wird schon nichts dagegen haben das ich bei ihm schlafe."  
  
Takato führte Omiko zur Tür des Gästezimmers. "Es ist etwas schlimmes passiert." "Was?!" "Foxmon ist heute Nacht hier schwer verletzt angekommen. Er hat eine schlimme Wunde an der Schulter und viel Blut verloren." Wut stieg Omiko ins Gesicht. "Ich bringe ihn um." "Wen?" "Meinen Vater. Er war das. Er hat ihm einen Brieföffner in die Schulter gerammt. Aber ich hatte nicht gedacht das es so schlimm ist." Beide betraten das Gästezimmer. Rika saß noch immer neben dem Bett und hatte ein Auge auf Foxmon. "Omiko? Was machst du hier?" Omiko setzte sich aufs Bett und begann den beiden zu erzählen was vorgefallen war, vergaß aber das Treffen mit Yodamon vor Aufregung. Takato legte seiner Cousine die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du kannst erstmal eine Weile hier bleiben. Ich denke wir gehen jetzt alle schlafen. Foxmon braucht seine Ruhe." Takato und Rika wünschten Omiko eine gute Nacht und verschwanden dann in Takatos Zimmer. Omiko ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf das Sofa. Sie schlief sehr schnell ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Omiko früh auf. Sie streckte sich und stand dann vom Sofa auf. 'Seltsam. Ich fühle mich einfach super. Trotz allem was gestern passiert ist fühle ich mich als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen.' Sie ging in die Küche und schenkt sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. Sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug und spannte die Muskeln im rechten Arm an. Das dicke Glas in ihrer Hand zerbarst und ein Regen von Glassplittern fiel auf den Küchenboden. 'Das ist ja komisch. Ich habe noch nie ein Glas mit der Hand zerbrochen. Aber es tut auch gar nicht weh.' Ohne auf ihre Hände zu blicken wischte sie die Glassplitter von ihrer Handfläche, nahm den Besen zur Hand und kehrte die Splitter weg. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen drang an ihr Ohr und Omiko ging dem Geräusch nach. Es kam aus dem Gästezimmer. Omiko öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Foxmon war aufgewacht. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwirrung wieder. "Bin ich tot?" Omiko lächelte ihn an. "Wie kommst du den darauf?" Foxmon hob einen Arm und strich ihr über das Gesicht. "Du bist doch schon seit vielen Jahren tot. Ich muß im Himmel sein." "Du bist weder tot noch bist du im Himmel. Du bist bei Takato. Du bist ziemlich stark verletzt worden und hast viel Blut verloren. Aber jetzt geht es dir wieder besser." Foxmon lies die Hand sinken und plötzlich verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer sorgenvollen Maske. "Omiko. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Hoffentlich hat ihr Vater ihr nichts angetan." Omiko sah Foxmon verwirrt an. "Ich bin doch hier. Was ist los mit dir." "Ich habe dich vermisst, meine Geliebte. Aber ich habe das Glück wiedergefunden. Ich liebe wieder." "Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn?" Foxmon blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. "Ich werde dich niemals vergessen Vixenmon." Foxmon hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und schlief. Omiko saß noch einige Minuten am Bett, unfähig das Gehörte zu verarbeiten oder etwas zu sagen. 'Er hatte Halluzinationen. Er hat mich für seine tote Geliebte Vixenmon gehalten. Aber warum? Ich sehe ihr doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich.' Plötzlich drängte sich eine Stimme in ihren Geist. "Und dein größter Wunsch ist so zu sein wie er. Du ihm gleich sein willst. Du mit ihm zusammenleben willst." 'Er hat doch nicht etwa...' Aber die Stimme sprach weiter. "Morgen früh dein Wunsch dir erfüllt sein wird." Ein Bild fügte sich vor Omikos geistigem Auge zusammen. Sie stürzte aus dem Zimmer und rannte ins Bad. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel, aber sie glaubte nicht was sie da sah. Ihre schulterlangen schwarzen Haare waren verschwunden und ihr Kopf war nur noch mit kurzen roten Haaren bedeckt. Aus diesen Haaren ragten zwei ebenfalls rot behaarte spitze Ohren. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich in die Länge gezogen und als sie den Mund öffnete blitzten sie zwei Reihen perlenweißer scharfer Zähne an. Ihr Gesicht sah aus wie das von Foxmon, war aber feiner und irgendwie femininer. Vor Schreck schlug Omiko die Hände vor die Augen, aber auch diese waren nicht mehr wie früher. Sie hatte nur noch drei Finger pro Hand, aber diese Finger waren dicker als normal und mit pechschwarzem Fell bewachsen. 'Ich sehe aus wie Foxmon. Deshalb hat er mich für seine tote Geliebte gehalten. Aber wenn sich mein Gesicht und meine Hände verändert haben...' So schnell sie konnte zog sich Omiko das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Als sie auf ihre Brüste blickte bestätigten sich ihre Vermutungen. Ihre gesammte Vorderseite war mit feinem weißen Fell bedeckt. Omiko packte den Bund ihrer Hose und zog sie ebenfalls aus. Das beengende Gefühl an ihrem Steißbein verschwand und als Omiko den Kopf drehte sah sie das sie einen Schweif hatte. Ebenfalls rot mit weißer Spitze. Ihre Beine waren wie die Arme bis zum Knie bzw. Ellenbogen rot und ab da bis zu den Füßen pechschwarz. 'Ich bin ein Digimon. Yodamon hat mich in ein Digimon verwandelt. Aber nicht in irgend eines, sondern in ein Vixenmon. Das ist... toll. Jetzt bin ich endlich gleichwertig zu Foxmon.' Omiko verlies das Bad, lies ihre Klamotten zurück, da sie diese ja nun nicht mehr brauchte, und ging zurück ins Gästezimmer zu Foxmon. Sie setzte sich ans Bett und strich dem schlafenden Foxmon sanft über den Kopf. "Bald mein Liebling", flüsterte sie, "bald sind wir für immer vereint."  
  
  
  
Rika wachte zwei Stunden später auf, zog sich an und lies den schlafenden Takato im Zimmer zurück. Sie wollte gerade in die Küche gehen um Frühstück zu machen, als sie wiedermal ein Würgekrampf packte. Sie ging so schnell sie konnte ins Bad und übergab sich. Nachdem der Würgekrampf vorbei war wusch sie sich das Gesicht und entdeckte dabei Omikos auf dem Boden verstreute Klamotten. 'Das hier sind doch Omikos Sachen. Aber warum liegen die hier?' Rika sammelte die Sachen auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Omiko vermutete. Aber niemand war zu sehen. Rika durchsuchte die ganze Wohnung nach Omiko, fand sie aber nirgends. 'Ich bin doch dumm. Sie wird wahrscheinlich bei Foxmon am Bett sitzen. Aber ohne Klamotten? Ich gehe lieber mal nachsehen.' Rika ging ins Gästezimmer. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und niemand war zu sehen. Als Rika mitten im Zimmer stand schloss sich plötzlich die Tür und zwei starke Arme packten sie von hinten. Eine Arm hielt sie um die Brust fest, der andere hielt ihr den Mund zu. Rika bekam furchtbare Angst und fing an zu zappeln. "Hör auf zu zappeln. Ich tu dir nichts." Rika hörte sofort auf sich zu wehren. 'Diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Das ist doch Omiko. Aber ihre Stimme klang so anders. Tiefer und dumpfer.' "Ich werde dich jetzt loslassen, aber du must mir versprechen nicht zu schreinen." Rika nickte und die Ärme gaben sie frei. Sie drehte sich um, konnte in der Dunkelheit aber niemanden entdecken. "Was ist den los Omiko? Du bist es doch, oder?" "Die alte Omiko ist gestern Nacht gestorben. Jetzt gib es nur noch mich." "W... Was redest du da?" "Ich werde jetzt das Licht einschalten, aber du must mir versprechen nicht zu schreien." "Ich verspreche es." Sie hörte den Lichtschalter klicken und das helle Licht brannte ihr in den Augen. Als sie wieder sehen konnte blickte sie sich um. Am Lichtschalter stand ein Digimon. Es hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Foxmon, sah aber weiblich aus. Rika sah das Digimon erschrocken an. "Omiko? Wie konnte das passieren?" Omiko erzählte Rika von dem Treffen mit Yodamon und von allem was an diesem Morgen passiert war. "Ich werde gleich Takato wecken. Wir müssen dir deinen alten Körper wiederbeschaffen."  
  
Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als Omiko sie am Arm packte. "Ich will meinen alten Körper nicht wiederhaben. Ich bin glücklich so wie ich bin."  
  
"WAS? Warum den das?"  
  
Rika glaubte nicht was sie da gerade gehört hatte.  
  
"Ganz einfach Rika. Ich liebe Foxmon. Ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen. Nur war mir klar das ich als Mensch nicht mir ihm glücklich werden konnte."  
  
"Ja aber was ist mit deiner Familie?"  
  
Omikos/Vixenmons Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.  
  
"Ja meine Familie. Meine verständnisvolle Familie. Pah. Ohne die bin ich sowieso besser dran."  
  
Rika sah Omiko/Vixenmon entsetzt an.  
  
"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"  
  
"Wenn dein Vater versucht hätte deinen Freund zu töten als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte würdest du verstehen was ich in Bezug auf meine Familie denke."  
  
"Stimmt schon, aber..."  
  
"Rika bitte. Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich bin froh das ich mich so entschieden habe. Akzeptiere es."  
  
Rika nickte.  
  
"Wer macht den hier so nen Krach?"  
  
Foxmon war aufgewacht. Verstört blickte er von Omiko/Vixenmon zu Rika und zurück.  
  
"Was ist hier los? Wer ist dieses Digimon?"  
  
Rika schluckte.  
  
"Ähm Foxmon, das... ähh... ist Omiko."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Hast du mich nicht erkannt?" ,fragte sie leicht gekränkt.  
  
"Nicht sofort. Du kamst mir zwar bekannt vor, aber ich konnte dich nirgendswo einordnen. Aber eigentlich hätte ich dich an deinen wunderschönen grünen Augen erkennen müssen. Aber was ist mit dir passiert?"  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon erzählte Foxmon von der Begegnung mit Yodamon. Als sie geendet hatte sah sie ihn fragend an.  
  
Foxmon blickte sie an und er lächelte glücklich.  
  
"Du hast dein gesammtes Leben als Mensch dafür aufgegeben nur um mit mir zusammenleben zu können?"  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon nickte.  
  
Foxmon sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und schloss Omiko/Vixenmon in die Arme.  
  
"Omiko ich liebe dich."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon fing vor Freude an zu weinen.  
  
"Foxmon ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Rika erkannte das sie störte und verlies heimlich das Gästezimmer und ging in die Küche um nun endlich das Frühstück zuzubereiten.  
  
Rika schloss die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter sich und ging in die Küche. Sie begann das Frühstück vorzubereiten und nach wenigen Minuten kam auch Takato herein.  
  
"Morgen Schatz. Na wie gehts?"  
  
Rika lächelte.  
  
"Gut. Aber nachher wirst du eine Überraschung erleben."  
  
Takato sah sie überrascht an.  
  
"Und was?"  
  
Rika grinste nur, blieb aber stumm. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Küchentür lies beide herumfahren. Foxmon und Omiko/Vixenmon betraten die Küche. Takato sah die beiden Fuchsdigimon mit öffenem Mund an.  
  
"Wie? Was... was soll das?"  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon lächelte.  
  
"Takato ich bins. Deine Cousine Omiko."  
  
Takatos Kinn fiel ungefähr bis auf den Fußboden herab.  
  
"WAS? Das kann nicht sein..."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon nickte.  
  
"Doch. Mir wurde mein größter Herzenswunsch erfüllt."  
  
"Du wolltest ein Digimon sein?"  
  
Omiko schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich wollte mit Foxmon glücklich zusammensein können. Und das ist nur als Digimon möglich."  
  
Takato lächelte schwach.  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
  
  
Es war Abend geworden. Omiko/Vixenmon stand am Fenster des Gästezimmers und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Sie seufzte und setzte sich aufs Bett. Foxmon kam gerade herein und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so besorgt aus."  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Mutter. Meinen Vater wird es nicht stören das ich weg bin, aber meine Mutter wird leiden. Ich muss noch mal mit ihr reden."  
  
"Dann ruf sie Morgen an."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich will ihr noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten."  
  
Foxmon zögerte kurz bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Und wann?"  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon stand auf.  
  
"Jetzt. Mein Vater muss heute arbeiten. Sie ist allein."  
  
Foxmon sah sie unsicher an.  
  
"Bist du sicher?"  
  
Sie nickte stumm. Foxmon nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
  
"Ich werde mitkommen..."  
  
"Danke." 


	11. Kapitel 9: Das Ende naht

Kapitel 9: Das Ende naht...  
  
Omikos Mutter saß alleine im Wohnzimmer und weinte.  
  
'Warum hat er sie verstoßen? Sie ist schließlich unsre Tochter. Ich will ja das sie glücklich wird, aber nicht zu diesem Preis. Ich hatte immer gehofft das wenn sie endlich einen Freund hat sie zu mir kommen könnte wenn sie Probleme hat. Aber das ist nun unmöglich. *schluchz* Ich vermisse meine kleine Omi.'  
  
Plötzlich verloschen sämtliche Lichter und der Raum wurde stockdunkel.  
  
"Mama, ich bins..."  
  
"Omiko? Omiko bist du es wirklich?"  
  
"Ja ich bin es. Wie geht es dir."  
  
"Nun viel besser, da du wieder da bist."  
  
"Aber nur kurz. Ich wollte mich nur endgültig von dir verabschieden."  
  
"Nein Kind. Du bist meine Tochter und das wirst du auch immer bleiben. Egal was passiert. Ausgerechnet jetzt ist der Strom ausgefallen. Ich würde dir gerne noch einmal ins Gesicht sehen."  
  
"Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee."  
  
"Warum? Ist irgendwas?"  
  
"Nun ja. Wie soll ich sagen... ich habe mich verändert."  
  
"Das ist mit egal Kind."  
  
"Mach bitte das Licht an."  
  
"Wenn du meinst" ,sagte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Die Deckenbeleuchtung flammte auf und tauchte den Raum in grelles Licht.  
  
Omikos Mutter blickte in die Richtung aus der sie Omikos Stimme gehört hatte, aber dort stand ein Digimon. Eine Füchsin.  
  
"Wo ist meine Tochter? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
Das Digimon sah sie mit einem verzeifelten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Mama ich bins. Ich habe mich verändert."  
  
Omikos Mutter starrte das Omiko/Vixenmon an. Foxmon betrat den Raum und stellte sich neben Omiko/Vixenmon. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sah Omikos Mutter an. Omikos Mutter blickte zurück und sie sah eine Narbe durch das Fell an seiner rechten Schulter. Es war die Narbe die Omikos Vater mit dem Brieföffner verursacht hatte. Omikos Mutter stand auf, zögerte kurz und ging dann langsam auf Omiko/Vixenmon zu.  
  
"Omiko" ,sagte sie nur und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Omiko/Vixenmon umarmte ihre Mutter ebenfalls und diese begann vor Freude zu weinen.  
  
"Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren mein Kind."  
  
"Mama" war alles was Omiko/Vixenmon sagen konnte und drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich.Nach einigen Minuten der stillen Umarmung lösten sich die beiden von einander und Omikos Mutter wand sich an Foxmon.  
  
"Ich hoffe deiner Schulter geht es besser."  
  
Foxmon nickte.  
  
"Die Wunde ist schon fast vollständig verheilt."  
  
"Gut. Du wirst mir doch gut auf meine kleine Omiko aufpassen, oder?"  
  
Foxmon nickte ernst.  
  
"Ich würde mein eigenes Leben opfern um sie zu beschützen."  
  
Omikos Mutter lächelte.  
  
"Ich freue mich das zu hören" ,sagte sie und wand sich an Omiko/Vixenmon, "Omiko, du und Foxmon habt meinen Segen. Werdet glücklich miteinander. Egal was dein Vater gesagt hat, du kannst jederzeit wiederkommen wenn ihr Probleme habt."  
  
Omiko lächelte und drückte ihre Mutter.  
  
"Du bist die Beste."  
  
"Aber eine Bedingung habe ich..."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon sah ihre Mutter fragend an.  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Ich will Enkelkinder."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon stutzte und auch Foxmon blickte Omikos Mutter erstaunt an.  
  
Omikos Mutter begann zu grinsen und schließlich zu lachen.  
  
"War nur Spaß. Das überlasse ich allein euch. Aber versprecht mir mich regelmäßig zu besuchen. Du weißt ja wann dein Vater Nachtschicht hat, oder?"  
  
"Klar. Machen wir."  
  
"Aber lasst beim nächsten Mal diese licht-ausmach-und-überraschend-reinkomm Sache. Ihr könnt auch ganz normal Klingeln."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmon und Foxmon begannen zu lachen.  
  
"Klar machen wir. Tschaui Mama. Wir gehen jetzt wieder."  
  
"Passt nur auf euch auf."  
  
"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Frau Yodama. Wir werden vorsichtig sein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden Digimon und Omikos Mutter blieb allein im Zimmer zurück.  
  
'Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt das sie in Sicherheit und glücklich ist. Und das ist die Hauptsache.' 


	12. Kapitel 10: Vereint bis in den Tod

Kapitel 10: Vereint bis in den Tod  
  
Seit dem Tag an dem Omiko/Vixenmons Mutter dem jungen Digimonpaar ihren Segen gegeben hatte hatte sich das Leben der Beiden stark geändert. Sie teilten das Bett nun nicht mehr nur zum schlafen und ihre Liebe wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Aber all das wurde von dunklen Wolken am Horizont bedroht. Denn keiner ahnte auch nur was an diesem Abend passieren würde. Omiko/Vixenmon und Foxmon hatten Omiko/Vixenmons Mutter wieder einmal besucht und waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft als Omiko/Vixenmon sich kurz entschuldigte und ins Bad ging. Kaum war sie verschwunden wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Omikos Vater kam herein. Im Arm hielt er ein längliches Objekt das man im dunklen nicht gut erkennen konnte.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer stand Foxmon vor Omiko/Vixenmons Mutter und erzählte ihr wie glücklich er sei. Das Geräusch einer Patrone die in eine Repetierschrotflinte geladen wurde lies ihn herumfahren. Omiko/Vixenmons Vater stand vor ihm und zielte mit einer Schrotflinte direkt auf ihn.  
  
"Diesmal bist du dran du Mistvieh. Du bist an allem Schuld. Wegen dir habe ich meine Tochter verloren und jetzt will ich das du dein Leben verlierst."  
  
Omiko/Vixenmons Mutter war aufgesprungen und brüllte ihren Mann an die Flinte abzulegen, aber dieser hörte gar nicht zu und zielte weiterhin auf Foxmon. Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug und die Flinte spuckte ihre tödliche Ladung auf Foxmon. Er wurde im Bauch getroffen und eine Fontaine Blut spritzte aus der klaffenden Wunde. Foxmon wurde vom Einschlag zurückgeworfen und zu Boden geschleudert. Er lag am Boden, das Blut floss in Strömen aus seiner Wunde und er fühlte wie sich der barmherzige Mantel der Bewußtlosigkeit über seinen Geist legte und die unglaublichen Schmerzen aussperrte.  
  
Von dem Schuß aufgeschreckt rannte Omiko/Vixenmon aus dem Bad und sah Foxmon mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen am Boden liegen. Die kalte Wut packte sie und sie schlich sich von hinten an ihren Vater an um ihm die Waffe zu entreißen als dieser einen weiteren Schuß auf Foxmon abgab und ihn entgültig tötete. Omiko/Vixenmon heulte auf und stürzte sich mit der Kraft des über viele Jahre angestauten Hasses auf ihren Vater. Dieser fuhr herum, lud die Waffe durch und feuerte. Omiko/Vixenmon fühlte den Einschlag kaum, so wütend war sie. Als sie ihren Vater erreicht hatte zertrümmerte sie die Flinte und sprang ihm an die Kehle. Ihre Fänge senkten sich an seinen Hals und einen Biss später war es vorbei. Omiko/Vixenmon lies den schlaffen Leichnahm ihres verhassten Vaters zu Boden gleiten und lief so schnell sie in ihrem Zustand konnte zu Foxmon. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und begann zu weinen als sie bemerkte das er tot war. Sie sah an sich herab und als sie die große Wunde in ihrer Brust sah wusste sie das es unmöglich war zu überleben. Sie legte sich neben Foxmon und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
"Wenn wir schon sterben dann sterben wir gemeinsam..."  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Tod. Ihre Mutter stand noch immer starr vor Entsetzten Mitten im Zimmer. Dann begannen die Körper von Omiko/Vixenmon und Foxmon sich langsam aufzulösen und zerfielen in Datentrümmer die sich in alle Richtungen verteilten und schließlich auflösten. An der Stelle an der die Beiden gelegen hatten war nur noch ein großer roter Blutfleck. Und die Leiche ihres Mannes, der mit zerfetzter Kehle auf der Seite lag.  
  
'Warum? Warum muss das so enden? Warum konnte meine kleine Omiko nicht einfach nur glücklich sein? Warum musste sie sterben? WARUM? WARUM? Warum? warum?'  
  
Omiko/Vixenmons Mutter sank in dem Sessel vor dem sie gestanden hatte und fiel in Ohnmacht...  
  
THE END?... wer weiß... 


	13. Epilog: Dem Tod von der Schippe gesprung...

'Nichts los heute. Keine Anomalien, keine Angriffe. Einfach gar nichts. Verdammt ich hasse Nachtschichten.'  
  
Raven seufzte, legte die Füße auf das Terminal vor ihm und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er war alleine in dem großen Raum der Zentrale für Reisen in und aus der Digiwelt. Keiner der anderen hatte Dienst. Er seufzte erneut und trank einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse in seiner Hand. 'Wenn nicht bald was passiert schlafe ich noch ein. Seit der Sache mit Ninjamon war es hier verdammt ruhig. Ich hab so das Gefühl das ich und damit diese ganze Einrichtung überflüssig werde.'  
  
Urplötzlich war der ganze Raum erfüllt von dem Heulen von Alarmsirenen und sämtliche Monitore verkündeten '!Warnung! Unbekannte Aktivitäten!'.  
  
Schlagartig war die Müdigkeit von Raven abgefallen und er begann auf die Tastatur seines Terminals einzuhacken. Er startete eine Anfrage über die Art der Aktivitäten und der Computer verkündete ungerührt 'ERROR Analyse unmöglich'.  
  
Raven schlug mit der Faust gegen das Terminal und fluchte. Plötzlich änderte sich die Meldung auf dem Display. 'Materialisierung eingeleitet. Sektor 42 Abschnitt 5'.  
  
Raven rief eine Karte der Digiwelt auf und stellte überrascht fest das der Sektor nur wenige Kilometer von der Zentrale entfernt lag. Er überlegte gar nicht lange und stürmte aus dem Raum und in die Garage. Er schwang sich auf sein schwarzes Motorrad und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen aus der Garage. Mit ohrenbeteubendem Donnern schoß das Motorrad durch die Nacht. Die Nadel des Tachos zeigte sturr auf 200 Km/h. Schon nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er den gesuchten Ort. Er stoppte und stieg ab. Nichts war zu sehen. Die Scheinwerferkegel seiner Maschine erhellten nur ein flaches Stück Wiese. Doch auf einmal erschien ein kleiner Lichtpunkt. Er expandierte und schon nach einigen Augenblicken übertraf seine Helligkeit die der Scheinwerfer des Motorrades um Längen. Raven musste den Blick abwenden um nicht geblendet zu werden. Aus Gewohnheit zuckte er seine Pistole und wartete. Nach geraumer Zeit erlosch das Licht und Raven sah wieder hin. Und stuzte. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei Digimon. Ein Foxmon und ein Vixenmon. Das Vixenmon hatte ihren Kopf auf die Brust des Foxmons gelegt. Beide bewegten sich nicht, schienen aber keine äußeren Verletzungen zu haben. Raven kniete neben den Beiden nieder und berührte das Vixenmon an der Schulter. Sie wachte schlagartig auf und packte Ravens Arm und riss ihn zu Boden. Er verlor seine Pistole und lag nun auf dem Boden. Das Vixenmon über ihm und scheinbar sehr schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"Hey keine Panik. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich bin Raven. Ich bin der Verantw..."  
  
Das Vixenmon unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Ich weiß wer du bist. Sag mir sofort was passiert ist."  
  
Raven schluckte.  
  
"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Der Computer konnte es nicht erklären. Aber vielleicht können wir gemeinsam herausfinden was passiert ist."  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
Das Vixenmon lies von Raven ab und sah nach dem Foxmon, das immernoch bewußtlos war. Aber nachdem sie ihn kurz geschüttelt hatte wachte er auf.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann ist das dein Vater mich erschossen hat. Aber... wie kann ich dann hier sein? Ich war tot. Ich habe gefühlt wie ich mich aufgelöst habe."  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das sein kann. Aber ich weiß auch nur noch das ich ebenfalls gestorben bin nachdem ich dich gerächt hatte."  
  
Raven hatte den Beiden interessiert zugehört. Er zog einen Scanner aus der Tasche.  
  
"Ich werde euch mal scannen. Vielleicht erhalten wir dann ein paar Antworten."  
  
"In Ordnung."  
  
Raven richtete den Scanner auf die beiden Fuchsdigimon und drückte den Scan- Knopf. Das Gerät begann zu leuchten und kurz darauf zeigte das Display 'Unbekannte Energiequelle entdeckt. Energiefelder stören Scan'. Dazu erschien ein Diagram das die Umrisse der Beiden Digimon zeigte. Bei Beiden leuchtete die rechte Hand und ein Schriftzug sagte 'Unbek. Energiequelle'. Raven fluchte und klopfte mit der Hand gegen das Gerät.  
  
"Was zur Hölle ist das? Wie kann eine Unbekannte Energiequelle in ihren Händen sein?"  
  
Er schlug weiter auf das Gerät ein. Vixenmon und Foxmon blickten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
"Das Digita" ,sagten Beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Raven blickte von dem Scanner auf und sah die Digimon fragend an.  
  
"Was? Das kann nicht sein. Das Digita ist nur eine Legende."  
  
Foxmon schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein ist es nicht. Ich besitze einen Teil, Omiko den anderen. Der Dritte wurde zusammen mit Ninjamon vernichtet. Es muss das Digita gewesen sein das uns zurück in die Digiwelt gebracht und unsere Körper geheilt hat."  
  
"Sehr richtig. Ich bin überrascht das ihr das so schnell herausgefunden habt. Raven du kannst gehen. Ich übernehme ab hier."  
  
Ein Wirbel erschien in der Luft und ein Mensch kam hindurch. Er war groß und muskulös. Er trug eine Jeans und ein Ärmelloses Hemd. Auf seinem rechten Oberarm war ein schwarzer Drache abgebildet. Raven sah den Neuankömmling an, nickte aber, hob seine Pistole auf und fuhr mit seinem Motorrad davon.  
  
"Ich bin Doc. Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Abteilung in der Raven arbeitet. Ich kann euch erklären was mit euch passiert ist."  
  
"Ja bitte. Wir verstehen es nicht."  
  
"Nun gut. Das Digita ist ein uraltes Relikt der Digiwelt. Derjenige der alle drei Teile besitzt hat uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über die Digiwelt. Deswegen war Ninjamon auch hinter den Teilen her. Aber dank euch beiden existiert das dritte Teil nicht mehr und die Gefahr ist gebannt."  
  
Vixenmon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Schön und gut. Aber was mit uns passiert ist hast du uns bisher noch nicht erklärt."  
  
Doc sah Vixenmon an und lächelte.  
  
"Dazu wollte ich nun kommen. Das Digita hat die Macht alles in der Digiwelt zu verändern. Einschließlich der Digimon. Als ihr in der Realen Welt gestorben seit haben eure Teile des Digita eure Daten in die Digiwelt zurückgeschickt und wieder zusammengesetzt. Denn ein Teil des Digita hat die Macht einmal den Tot zu überwinden. Und das hat es getan. Nur ist seine Kraft nun erschöpft und in wenigen Tagen wird es entgültig erlöschen."  
  
"Wow" ,sagten Foxmon und Vixenmon gleichzeitig. Doc grinste. Er hob den Arm und zeichnete mit dem Finger einen großen Kreis in die Luft. Der Kreis wurde zu einem Portal in die Reale Welt.  
  
"Ich denke ihr wollt zurückkehren und die Sache mit eurem Tot aus der Welt schaffen. Es steht euch frei zu gehen oder hier zu bleiben. Eure Entscheidung."  
  
"Wir gehen" ,sagte Beide synchron.  
  
Sie bedankten sich bei Doc und durchschritten das Portal. Doc sah ihnen nach und lächelte.  
  
'Ich hoffe nur das sie nun in Frieden leben können. Aber ich muss unbedingt mit Yodamon reden und ihn fragen wie der Trick mit der Umwandlung von Mensch zu Digimon funktioniert. Und ich muss den Jungs von der Untersuchungsabteilung für Transformationsattacken mal auf die Füße treten damit sie besser aufpassen und solche Attacken auch bemerken.'  
  
Er lächelte nochmals und in einem Lichtblitz verschwand er. Zurück blieb nur die leere Wiese und die Dunkelheit der Nacht 


End file.
